Dark World
by Dishy
Summary: A dark story about how one exchange student will alter the course of Hogwarts History forever. Includes terrorism, DMxHG, HPxGW, & GeWxOC parings. Be forewarned oh ye of the joy.
1. Default Chapter

Introduction: I don't own the previously made characters. If I did everything would be MUUCCCHH different trust me. XD Also this piece is written over a long period of time with breaks in between so it may seem a bit choppy in parts and the relationships a little too speedy or not played out completely. This book/novel/story will be an on going project eventually telling the story of a new student and the rise of Voldemort from all of the main characters point of view. So don't worry if you're good and you actually read ALL of the related stories you'll get a nice rounded picture. For you geniuses that didn't read the summary this is pro Draco x Hermione, Harry x Ginny and George x OC. I will openly except flames cause let's face it we're all not perfect - but try and have some reason to it. Thanks. And now that I'm finished rambling ENJOY!

****

Dark World

CHAPTER ONE: EXCHANGE YOUR LIFE

"Though Life all dark and bitter be,

With human bosoms human care."

__

The Wander – Richard Watson Dixon

I entered along with the first years. People watched silently, as I guess was expected. My eyes swept across the hall, making me stop for a second. I observed four tables each with different colors for each. A deep maroon for the table on the far left, with a deep blue on my left, a strand of ebony black to my right and a bright emerald green on my far right. I continued, noticing most of the students in uniform. I looked down at my tradition school robes. 

They were deep purple layers styled in the tradition Merlin style. A black cloak was clasped at the end of my throat with a broach bearing my school's coat of arms. It was a sun with a sword stuck through it and a ribbon with the Latin proverb 'Carpe Diem!' 

I lifted my eyes to see the headmaster Albus Dumbledore stand up. He made a short speech and then Prof. McGonagall rose and set a singing hat on a stool. After it had finished it's song she began to read names off the list. I was told I would be last. I watched with interest as the first year students pulled on the hat terrified and scurried off to their table. I sighed and leaned against the wall. I took the time to survey the room again.

My eyes landed on a group at the table with the maroon banner. A boy with coal black hair watched intently with wild green eyes through a pair of glasses. On his left sat a girl with long, shinny, mildly frizzy almond hair and her honey colored eyes watched with half-interest. I saw her perfect badge glint in the floating candlelight. To his right sat a boy with a shock of red hair and freckles dotting his face. I surpressed a smiled, so that was the famous Dream Team from Hogwarts. 

"Boys and girls, we have a special announcement. This year Hogwarts has decided to participate in a foreign exchange program." Dumbledore said standing up again. I surveyed the teachers. One I knew right off the bat, Severus Snape. A smile twitched at my mouth, even my school had rumors about the former Death Eater. I sighed and ran a hand through my chocolate brown hair. I had grown it out over the summer and the ends now rested at my waist, "An opportunity to attend America's head magic school, Snowdem, in Colorado will be available to any interested fourth years and up. We will be judging applicants the way we judged for the Tri-Wizards tournament last year with the Goblet of Fire. You would be attending for the second term at Snowdem. You would be expected to do the school work given to you there and follow the rules." A buzz swept through the hall, Dumbledore raised his hand for silence and the whispers died down, "We are lucky to have our exchange student from Snowdem here with us for the first term. Please," He beckoned me forward. 

I pushed off the wall and walked up to the platform and faced the hall. Whispers broke out again.

"Would you care to introduce yourself?" I sighed at the headmaster's request.

"My name is Sari Carter. I'm a seventh year at Snowdem making me seventeen. I am fluent in English, Japanese, Italian and, of course Latin. My ambition is to be a diplomat in foreign policy negotiation for the Council of Magic in America and the Society of Magic in Japan or a Japanese animator." I heard a couple cheers from which I assumed to be Muggle-borns and confused looks from purebloods. Prof. McGonagall motioned me towards the hat and stool. I sat unwilling on the badly made stool. 

"For the next semester Ms. Carter will be living with a house and acting as a house member. She can loose and gain points and participate in house activities." A few people looked around seeing if others liked the idea. I placed the hat on my head.

'Ah . . .' The hat murmured to me. I heard him settle onto my head and I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I cleared my mind and entered a meditative state, 'So no incessant pleas on places not to be sent? AH! I see you have no idea about the houses other than what I have sung. Well . . . wit, clam, observative, energetic and focused . . . better be,' To everyone he cried, "RAVENCLAW!" A great cry came from the table with blue banners. A perfect stood up and came to guide me to a seat. 

I watched as a few people from the house of the maroon color muttered. The green table glared at the maroon and growled at the 'Dream Team.' I raised an eyebrow and glanced from one table to the next.

"That's Gryffindor over there in the maroon." He pointed to the table with the red banners and then at the green table. He looked rather disgusted, "And that's Syltherin. Almost everyone in there goes bad, don't associate with them." I raised an eyebrow.

"Almost means some won't go bad." I said looking at the table. A few glared back, "Maybe it's time someone decided more won't." I murmured to myself.

"Here, you can sit by me." The perfect motioned to a seat next to him. I sat down gladly and felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up and around finally meeting two sets of crystal blue eyes. I smiled politely and began to eat the feast that had suddenly appeared. 

"Follow me please!" The perfect called. She was a younger sixth year and she smiled at us. The group of people from the table followed her as other tables followed their perfects. I turned to see the two boys that had stared at me turn to go up the stairs following the Gryffindor perfect. They looked at me and I smiled again but turned to follow the young Asian girl up the stairs.

"My name is Cho Chang, I'm the RavenClaw perfect and if you have any questions you can direct them to myself or Randy O'Neil. Here is the picture." I recognized the lady as one of the four founders of Hogwarts. Rowena RavenClaw, the founder of our house, "The password is 'blueberries'." I forced a groan back. If everything in this house had to do with blue I'd scream.

The portrait swung open and revealed a large common room. A fire roared in the fireplace. Old House Cups and Qudditch Cup trophies rested on shelves on the left wall collecting dust. Plush furniture surrounded the room. Tables were set up for studying and others were set up for chess. A mini-library was situated on the right side of the common room. I stepped in.

Two doors were on the left and two where on the right. One on each side had gold and blue 'P's. I guessed those were the perfect dorms. Some girls and boys headed for the doors, the girls to the left, the boys to the right. 

"Sari is it?" A girl my age asked coming up to me. I nodded, she stuck out her hand, "Jill Sun." I shook her hand and smiled. 

"Where do we pick up our stuff?" I asked, she gave me a blank look and then laughed.

"They're automatically transported to our rooms, come on I'll show you. You'll be staying in the seventh-year's dorms. Or that's what Cho said." She said dragging me towards the left unmarked door. I allowed myself to be dragged up three flights of stairs in a stony stairwell to a thick oak door. Jill opened it to reveal twelve beds in a circular room with a blue and gold color scheme. I raised an eyebrow.

"Does everything around here have to do with blue?" I asked as she led me over to a bed near one of the five windows.

"Well, everything in our house. Everything is color coded around here. Like all the RavenClaws wear blue and gold ties and patches, red and gold for Gryffindor, yellow and black for Hufflepuff, and green and silver for Syltherin." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"How dull." I commented noticing my things piled at the bottom of the next bed. 

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Because, at Snowdem we all were allowed to were any color robes. They just had to be Merlin style, like these." I said motioning to my excessive robes. She grinned and hid a giggle behind her hand, "Eh? What's wrong with my robes?" 

"Nothing, they're just rather . . . I don't know, formal." She said. I gave her a skeptical look.

"These are anything but formal. You should see what we're required to wear to dances." I made a face, "Besides, on weekends we can wear Muggle clothing." I said remembering the slightly risqué outfits I had packed in the corner of my trunk. She looked interested.

"Did Dumbledore say that was okay for here?" She asked. I shrugged. 

"He said he would like to see how I present American fashions." I snickered slightly, "I don't think he's checked up on it for a few hundred years or McGonagall probably would have told him to refuse." I said pulling out a bewitched CD player. Jill looked at it oddly.

"It's a bewitched Muggle CD player. It plays music on data discs that hold lots of data and are versatile." She directed her confused look to me, "Even if I went to a magic school doesn't mean we didn't include Muggle teaching in our program. We learn how to act like a Muggle, how to act if lost in the Muggle world, etc. CD players are a benefit." I explained placing it on my bedside table. I looked in disgust at the bed sheets and colors. I rolled my eyes, "Murasaki-iro." I muttered. The bed sheets turned a deep purple.

"What was that?" Jill asked. I shrugged.

"A Japanese command. I find it easier to use Japanese spells so my Japanese doesn't get rusty." I explained. She stared at me.

"You weren't kidding." I rolled my eyes.

"At the introduction, of course not." I replied a little insulted at her thought of my lying. She just gapped and I put in one of my favorite songs. Forgetting the volume level it was set on and that Hogwarts might not have soundproof walls I pressed play and pressed for track number six.

A huge bass began to shake the walls. I shrieked out of surprise and Jill screamed clamping her hands to her ears. I fiddled with the switch and finally got the volume down after two loud verses. Cho burst through our door she looked at us. I blushed slightly and looked at Jill.

"Sorry." I muttered as Jill tried not to laugh at Cho's terrified expression. A few girls ran up the stairs.

"WHO HAS A STEREO!" They wanted to know. I grinned and raised my hand slightly. They ran in.

"AHH! I thought I wouldn't see one for a whole term!" One of them cried. I heightened the volume and opened the windows to see a few birds fly away. One of the girls stayed and two of the younger girls left after I promised they could listen to my music sometime later.

"And here are our bathrooms. All of us seventh years have to share so we all chipped in and bought a long mirror last year. Here is your stall." I peered into the small room that was set off by a wooden wall, reminding me of an outside beach shower. It was small with a separate little room for a toilet. The shower was rather large and it had shelves for shampoo, conditioner, soap and other fancy toiletries. I went and got my stuff and went to dump it in the stall. 

Soon the bathroom was bustling with seven seventeen year-olds. I looked over at Jill who was putting her hair in large curlers. She said it made it more natural than any spell.

"I can't stand it any longer." I announced the girls stopped and looked at me, "Who is hot around here?" The girls laughed and began to shout names at me.

"Well, there's the Weasley twins, Fred and George, but they're in Gryffindor, just like every other Weasley. And their friend Lee Jordan, who's a Gryffindor too." One girl with blonde hair said, she had said her name was Amy (A|N: Not many RavenClaws or people Fred & George's age are named so I'm just gonna make up people.)

"And Christopher Miller." One girl said, "And he's a RavenClaw! He's a chaser on the Quidditch team." The tall, brunette said. Her hair was cropped to her jawbone in a very short bob, I remembered her name was Violet. I nodded as names were thrown out and the girls finished up and dragged me to see pictures of them.

I recognized the Weasley twins as the boys staring at me at dinner. Jill noticed how my eyes kept straying back to that picture.

"You'll get to meet them tomorrow." She said misinterpreting my interest. She winked and the girls giggled, "We have Transfiguration first with Gryffindor."

"So which is cuter? I've always thought Fred was more charming." I rolled my eyes at one of the girls with long red hair.

"I guess if I had to chose it'd be George, but I wasn't thinking about it like that . . ." The girls looked at me interested, "They just kept staring at me at dinner. It was rather unnerving." 

"Oh, look the new girl has already caught the attention of the Weasels." A girl said coming in. I looked up to see a girl dressed in the RavenClaw uniform but with a green and silver ascot tied at her neck. I raised my eyebrow.

"That's Kayla Jenkins. She was a transfer from New York, she should have gone to Syltherin if you ask me, her boyfriend's the chaser on their Quidditch team." Amy whispered to me. 

"I know who she is." I hissed back. I glared at her; her entire presence reeked of bad magic. I wrinkled my nose, from her long straight black hair to her pale white ankles with her loafers were just was pungent of the bad magic Snowdem students were taught to find from day one. I wasn't surprised how she had turned out.

"Well, Carter finally come to take my challenge?" She taunted. I raised my eyebrows and a smirk paced onto my face.

"Well well, if it isn't the reject Jenkins. I was wondering were they'd send you after they caught you screwing Professor Lombard. I must say it was killing two birds with one stone. Get rid of you and the annoying 'Lumpbard'." I said. The girls gasped, Kayla's face flew into flames. I climbed off the bed the other RavenClaw girls cleared a path for me.

"Your memory's dulling, Carter. I didn't do such a thing." I laughed at her quick and irrational response. 

"You forget, 'Jerkins'." I ground the name into her face, "I was the one that heard you two." She snarled as I circled, "I can't believe they thought Dumbledore would help. Not even Voldemort could turn a whore like you . . . oh, wait." I paused as the girls cowered at the name, "He DID." I said in a deadly voice.

"What? You lie worse than before you deranged bitch." I hid a chuckle behind my hand.

"I think you forget the first lesson we were taught in DADA in our first year." I told her, her face drained of color, "Ah! So you remember now? I didn't ever forget, too bad Snowdem and Hogwarts decided to change." Kayla turned white with fear and rage. Without a word she turned and stormed into the bathroom.

A few seconds of silence filled the room before the girls pounced asking questions.

"Long story. To make it short, first day enemies, fifth year found her screwing the Potions professor, sent her away, never liked her, nobody cared she left." I said. They gasped and looked from the door to me. They shook their heads and crawled into bed. 

"Night." The voices echoed across the room. I looked out the window across the lake towards the Forbidden Forest and sunk into my covers and went to sleep dreaming about boys with fire red hair and crystal blue eyes.


	2. Twins of Fate

****

Dark World

CHAPTER TWO: TWINS OF FATE

"Fate has written a tragedy; its name is 'The Human Heart.'"

__

The Harpy – Robert William Service

"UP AND AT 'EM!" Violet called as the bathroom was again teeming with girls dressing, putting make-up on, styling hair, washing, etc. I pulled on my traditional robes and wore them in a pale blue shade and fastened my cape on. I came sweeping out of my stall and went to my basin and applied some make-up before pulling my hair into an elegant yet untidy bun at the top of my head. The girls watched a little quieter than before as I finished applying my sparkly blue eye shadow and finished the light make-up with some mascara. I looked around.

"What?" I asked afraid I had done something wrong.

"Do you plan on wearing those ridiculous robes the entire time, Carter?" Kayla asked. I glared at her.

"Except on weekends." I said, "Got a problem with it Jenkins?" I demanded. She shrugged. Jill rolled her eyes and Amy pushed me out towards the Great Hall followed by Jill. We entered and the hall was a buzz with talk. A few heads turned including the Weasley twins. We pretended not to notice. Amy giggled.

"They're looking at you." She whispered excitedly. I felt the bridge of my nose turn a little pink. I slid into the seat between Jill and Amy. Violet sat across from us, and the girls began to talk about the schedule. (A|N: I don't remember the names of many classes being mentioned so I'm going from the course book list in book one.) Apparently after Transfiguration with the Gryffindors, they had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff next, elective which for me was a free period to learn about the school, History of Magic with Gryffindor, Charms with Syltherin, lunch, Herbology with Syltherin, Potions with Hufflepuff, and ending the day with Care of Magical Creatures again with Hufflepuff. I sighed and crammed the last of my toast into my mouth and followed Jill and Amy to the Transfiguration class room.

The two twins came in as the bell rang and one slid into the seat beside me the other in front of me. I scooted closer to Jill who was on my right, she rolled her eyes and winked at me.

"Open your books to page thirty-five and pass up your essays on transforming a mouse into an owl in. Ms. Carter this was their assignment over the summer. I expect a two meter long essay on the transformation of a mouse into an owl and it's process, history, etc. by Thursday." I groaned, only to minutes into a Tuesday class and I had homework already. I pulled a Muggle-style spiral notebook from my bags and scribbled the assignment down. My deep purple ink dried quickly on the thick paper and I set it back in my bags.

We were paired in groups, inter-house groups and I found myself sitting beside George Weasley. Prof. McGonagall placed a smooth piece of plywood in front of us. We all looked at her.

"I want you to turn this into a cane and then make it dance." I looked at George who was looking bewilderedly at the piece of wood. The teacher turned back to her desk and began to grade the essays, "Questions will be directed to myself and you can come and see me." 

"Well, this is a review for me how about you?" I asked. The twin looked at me with those blue eyes. I hastily looked away and stood up holding the board upright.

"Review." He said standing up along side of me. I picked the piece of plywood up and tossed it up and down. I turned it over getting a feel for it. I sighed and then laid it down again.

"Sutekki kaeru." I said clearly and flicked my wand wrist. The board turned immediately into a cane. I smiled proudly and turned to George who was staring at me, "Care to do the honors?" I asked.

"Choreutus." He commanded with the same wrist flick and the cane burst to life and began to dance around like a can-can dancer. McGonagall looked up.

"Very well done Mr. Weasley, Ms. Carter." She said, "Now turn them back and then Mr. Weasley will help you start your paper." We sighed and I muttered the counter dance spell. George muttered the spell to turn the cane back to wood. 

"Now how do you start an essay for McGonagall?" I asked getting out a well of black ink and a fresh sheet of parchment and a large black quill. George began to explain what McGonagall often wanted to be included in her essays. He scooted closer explaining the parts as I furiously scribbled down what he was saying.

"Stop." I paused for the second time in ten minutes. George pulled the parchment out from under my hovering hand. He looked over the last line of notes I had taken.

"I said clarify not classify." I rolled my eyes.

"Same difference." I said snatching back my parchment. He sighed.

"Well, if you get it wrong it's not my fault." He said in mocking disappointment. I grumbled and scratched out 'classify' and replaced it with 'clarify.' He gave me a small smug smile and continued. After forty-five minutes of Transfiguration the bell rang for dismissal. I thanked George who laughed, kissed my hand gentlemanly and said the pleasure was all his. This of course left Amy and Jill giggling all the way to DADA. I slid in the desk to see our professor walk in through a separate door and stand behind his desk.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, I am Professor Lupin and I'm glad to see some of your smiling faces again." He said. I smiled at the almost rag-tag looking professor. His hair was sloppy, his clothes were patched in a few places he was also developing a five o'clock shadow.

"Now today class we are going to learn how to protect yourselves against a abnormal sized anaconda." My mouth dropped a little. Since when did we need to know this? Was he loopy? Sure everyone knew Lord Voldemort was a parsel-tongue but why would he bring a anaconda to Britain?!? I sighed and began to scribble notes in a spiral book full of parchment. 

At the end of the period I found myself exhausted from jet lag and the rigorous classes. I slunk out of the room towards the castle gardens. I collapsed on a cool stone bench. Putting my arms under my head and let my heavy eyelids slide close.

I was lulled out of my half-conscious state by voices approaching. They were arguing and the voices seemed to be familiar. I sat up and stretched seeing the speakers coming around the hedge. They started when the saw me sitting there rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I glanced at my watch. 

"Ten minutes? I only slept for ten minutes?!?!" I demanded glaring at my watch. The two twins came up to me as I picked up my stuff.

"May I ask you what you're doing here?" One asked. I noticed a small piercing on his right ear lobe and remembered George had had one in Transfiguration.

"Resting. I have a free period this period." I said sleepily. I pulled my bag strap over my head and started walking towards the castle.

"Where are you going now?" Fred asked. I shrugged.

"The library probably. I want to finish McGonagall's essay as soon as I can." I said turning towards the library away from the classrooms. The twins followed.

"Well, we can help there." I raised an eyebrow as George opened the door for me. I sighed and walked into the library and headed for the main desk. Madam Pince sat at the desk. 

"Umm, Madame Pince, where could I find a book on animal transfiguration and it's history?" I asked. She looked up and then shuffled through a stack of books. She handed me two thick novels. When they landed on the desk dust clouds rose from their pages. I waved the dust away coughing slightly. Fred and George hacked waving the dust away dramatically. I rolled my eyes, 'Drama Queens.' 

"Prof. McGonagall said you might be along for these." She said crisply and made me sign them out. I sighed and signed my scrolling signature on the crisp parchment. I pulled the books off the desks and then staggered under their weight almost loosing my balance. George took one of the books from me and Fred took the second one. I thanked the librarian and we left.

"Where to now Madame Carter?" Fred asked.

"Gardens again." I said. We walked along in a comfortable silence until I asked, "You know you don't need to do this. Or do you want me to owe you something?" I asked as I held the door open this time. They walked down the stairs towards the gardens and we sat around the fountain.

"Well, we just have these inventions and were wonder if-"

"You would help us sell them over in America." George said finishing his twin's sentence. I raised my eyebrows sitting between them. I picked up the book from Fred and read the title, 'From Water to Wine: A History of Transfiguration Spells.'

"I see, so you want me to be your foreign sales market representative." I said, opening the book and looked at the table of contents. 'The Beginning of Animal Changes, page 1053.' I turned in the book until I found the page.

"Sort of . . ." George said and began to leaf through his book. I sighed and began to put down notes. I finished the notes with twenty minutes left in the free period. I noticed a few other Gryffindors room past staring at us oddly. I sighed and put the book in my bag. I took the other book from George and began to copy notes out of there. I looked over to see Fred snoozing at my left and George fiddling with his wand and transfiguring a couple sticks into dancing canes. I smiled and began to scribble to notes down quickly.

What seemed like too soon the bell rang and voices filled the previously silent air. I pushed the book into my bag and stuffed my notebook in after it. I watched George push Fred off the bench and the boy woke up dazed.

"Come on." I said sweeping off towards the History of Magic room. The boys jogged after me and I soon found myself flanked by two red headed tricksters. We hurried up the two flights of stairs and a few pictures whispered behind hands as we passed. 


	3. Afternoon

****

Dark World

CHAPTER THREE: AFTERNOON

"The universe is change; our life is what our thoughts make it."

__

Marcus Aurelius

We reached the door to the to Professor Binns classroom. I stood open mouthed as the two twins walked past. They turned around and George followed my gaze.

"Oh, Binns is just a ghost." I trotted after them.

"You mean a ghost teaches?" I hissed. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Of course, what better teacher could teach it? After all he's seen most everything that happened." The two left me at Jill's desk, they walked away snickering softly towards the back. I cocked my head and then rolled my eyes shrugging. The two redheads were a mystery all their own, right now I had my hands full with school.

"What were you doing with them?" Jill demanded as I sat down between her and Amy. 

"They were helping me with my paper." I explained as the bell sounded for tardiness. Sighing I pulled out the huge history book I had bought for the course and opened it to the designated page. I began to wonder though, as the lesson dragged on, were all Hogwarts teachers this boring?

I found myself still staring at the professor even after the bell had sounded. Jill had to shake me to bring me back to reality. I started as she shook me awake. She sighed and dragged me off, Amy still trailing us.

"Did you hear?" She asked. 

"Hear what?" Jill and I asked at the same time. Amy grinned at us.

"There may be a Halloween Ball." She said proud to know something before us. I looked in disbelief at her.

"You mean it's not a regular thing?" I asked. She stared back, "Snowdem always has a Homecoming, a Halloween Ball, a Winter Ball and a Farewell Ball." I explained.

"What's a 'Homecoming'?" Jill asked.

"Well, traditionally it's for Muggle high-schools when all their graduates come back from college and come to watch a football game etc." I explained, "But the American magic school changed it for us. Homecoming is where all the alumni of the school come back and you actually play another school's Quidditch team. From the houses an all-star team is selected and we play each other for a game on a Friday. It's really exciting. Then on the Saturday afterwards we have a dance, it's a big tradition in American schools, Muggle and magic." I grinned remembering past homecomings.

"Wow! I wish we had that many balls." Jill sighed as we walked into the Charms classroom. I grinned and we slid into the end of the top row of the stadium seats on the 'RavenClaw side.' Supposedly it wasn't designated because Kayla Jenkins slid into a seat on the Syltherin side next to a burly young-man. His greasy black hair was hanging in his face and his beady, crow-like eyes seemed to have nothing behind them. I shivered, he gave me the willies. 

I felt half of the opposite side of the room just illuminating black magic. I sighed and singled out the few good eggs in the stash of rotten ones. One happened to be a skinny girl who looked rather malnourished as her skin stuck to her bones and her uniform hung baggily from her body. I gave her a small smile before Prof. Flitwick began to preach his lesson.

"Fooooddddddd." I moaned as we walked into the Great Hall. Jill and Amy giggled as we sat down. I piled my plate with loads of food and dug in.

"Honestly, you'd think you were raised in a barn with your manners." Kayla said passing. People surrounding us fell silent as I swallowed the food in my mouth.

"Well, if I was you I'd have been running in here as soon as food was on the table. After all I heard screwing every Death Eater takes a lot of energy." I said standing up to match her eye level. I was beginning to think I had a habit of starting things. Kayla glared at me as the RavenClaw table fell silent.

"I won't take that from you! You have no proof!!!" She sputtered.

"I don't need proof when you reek of the blackest black magic. I believe your memories slipping, Jenkins, after all I just reminded you last night that was our first DADA lesson." I hissed, my voice dripping venom as others around us fell silent to watch. 

"Bitch."

"Down to insulting now are we?" I asked raising an eyebrow and leaning back. She bared her teeth and snarled, "Nice, guess we'll have to get a dog collar to go with that growl." I taunted. I heard Jill and Amy giggle but surpressed my smirk.

"Why I 'ought!" Kayla said raising her wand. I remained cool and calm watching McGonagall approach as Kayla began a hex. I gave a small smirk at her and sat down hearing her a sputter an explanation to the professor.

We ate quickly and headed out to the greenhouse with Prof. Sprout for Herbology. The class was more upbeat than other classes and I enjoyed it more than any other. Grunting Jill pushed the last of the disgusting goo out of the plant's stem. I stirred it in with the rest of the glop we had been collecting. One last final stir and we were done as the bell rang. We rushed to the professor and handed her our buckets and grabbed our books to rush out of the room towards the entrance of the castle. The two houses hurried down to the Potions dungeon not wanting to be late for the most prejudice teacher of all. 

"Welcome to your last year of potions. I'm glad to be ridding the lot of you from my class." I raised my eyebrows at the teacher. He really hated the RavenClaws, for he kept going around and sneering at their work and the Hufflepuffs didn't seem to get any better treatment. I concentrated on his aura and found it to be quite pure with a hint of decaying black magic. I smiled, so the rumors at school were true about the Death Eater turned spy.

"Ms. Carter! What are you smiling about." I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked at him a grinned.

"Just remembering rumors about you at home, Professor." I said giving him a smirk and turning to Jill who was copying the ingredients quickly. 

"What are we making again?" I asked wiping the sweat off my brow as I rolled up my sleeves thirty minutes later. I stirred the contents of the cauldron and Jill poured the diced moth's wing into the potion. Jill grumbled.

"Some kind of protective potion," She glanced at the board, "A 'Anti-Aveada Curse Jelly'." She read and shivered at the name. A cold chill ran up my spine at the word 'Aveada' and remained there for a while. Instead of being told to empty our cauldrons the professor directed us to rub the half-solidified gel over our collarbones. We did as commanded and then we had to dump the rest of the gel into a large cauldron in the front of the room. The two houses exchanged a mixture of frightened and confused looks. 

"That was odd." Jill said leading us back up and out towards the gatekeeper's house. Care of Magical Creatures, I had thought was going to be my favorite class and before we were halfway through I knew it would be. Hagrid had brought some centaurs from the Forbidden Forest for our first lesson in how to treat such types of creatures. Soon enough it was time for dinner and as the bell sounded we waved good-bye to Hagrid and dashed into the castle. 

Jubilant cries and people waving crowded into the main halls. Jill grabbed my hand and I grabbed Amy's and we ran to the Great Hall laughing. Out of breath and full of laughter we sat down panting at our normal seats at the RavenClaw table.

"Boys and girls." Dumbledore's voice boomed over everyone else's. "We all fell silent and looked up at him, "We are happy to announce this year we will be holding a Halloween masquerade ball." The room erupted into cheers and hoots of approval. Dumbledore raised his hand for silence and the noise died down, "This year we will be asking for volunteers for the music. Anyone interested can sign up on the sheet posted on his or her dormitory door. The volunteers will need to put their name, grade year and their classification, instrument, singing, conductor, etc." I found myself thinking about singing but shook it from my mind. I defiantly wasn't good enough, "The volunteers will be judged by Prof. Sprout, Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Flitwick, and Prof. Snape. The teachers will decide who will is the best and the chosen volunteers will play as a group and singly. And now," He snapped his fingers, "Let's eat!" The hall again flew into an uproar of chatters and excited squeals.

"So, Sari, will you do anything?" I shrugged at Amy's question.

"Doubt it, how about you two?" I asked. Amy giggled and blushed.

"I might try and play the violin. Jill can play the flute." I looked at Jill beside whose face was a little bit red.

"I might play." She mumbled, "I don't know what to play though." At that I lit up.

"You could play one of the songs from Titanic!" I said excited. Jill raised her eyebrows.

"What?" I blushed.

"It's a Muggle movie." One of the girls from beside us explained. I nodded.

"It's a really corny chick flick, but the music is soooo pretty!" I told her, the girl beside me nodded.

"And Leonardo Di'Caprio is sooooooo hot!" She cried her face becoming glazed over with a day dreamy look.

Making a face, I turned back to Jill, "I have the soundtrack, we can listen to it when we get back to our dorm."

"Well, if you know it so well, why don't they play it and you sing it?" The girl beside us asked. I shrugged.

"I can't sing that well. Compared to Celine Dion I suck."

"Well, not many people know who she is here. You 'ought to try it!" The girl insisted. I sighed and Amy smiled at me.

"Come on, Sari! It'd be fun to at least try." I looked at the girl beside me and Jill and then back to Amy.

"Oh all right, but you'll have to listen to me first and then decide." I said.

"And here's the list for the RavenClaw girls." Cho said pinning the sign up-list on the girl's dormitory doors, "Deadline is October 10, two weeks from Friday. Judging will be on the 11th and 12th." I dragged Jill and Amy passed the swarming mob of girls to our dorm and turned on the music.

"Wow, she's good!" Amy breathed as the recorded voice hit a high note and held it. I grinned.

"Yea, I don't even compare to her." I said lying on my back staring at the purple canopy curtains. Jill shut off the music.

"Sing now." She commanded, I looked at her bewildered. 

"I suck, I'm not singing." I said, Jill held out her wand.

"I'll put some horrible hex on you!" I grumbled and began to sing.

"We'll stand FOREVER this way." I sung with all I had, "You are safe in my heart, and my heart will go on and on. _______________________" I finished listening to Jill and Amy finish a very seconds later behind me. I turned and gave them a hug.

"That was great." I grinned at them.

"Thank you, will be getting in touch with you soon." Prof. McGonagall said. We left and dashed towards our dorm. Throwing our selves on the beds we burst into giggles.

"I can't believe I did that!" I cried burying my head in a pillow. Tears of laughter streamed down Jill's face as she rolled over her bed.

"We were horrible! We did better in practice!" We laughed. For a two weeks we had practiced during every free minute. During my free periods I would go down to the lake and practice my singing. 

"Well, that's that." Amy said as we waited for the six o'clock chimes. 

"Next week is Hogsmeade! I can't wait! I'm going to get some new dress robes." I grinned at her. She looked over at me and sighed, "I wish we could wear Muggle clothes." I looked down at myself. I was wearing a pair of tight, dark, denim jeans, a tight mid-riff bearing T-shirt with strawberries on it with the word 'strawberry' in a large katakana font across the front in pink and white lettering. My hair was up in a messy bun and my black hoodie tied at my waist. I smiled at her.

"Come with me!" I said hurrying out to door towards the Great Hall. After one of the contestants came out we hurried in and towards Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Flitwick.

"Professor!" I said panting, "I was wondering if it would be okay for Jill and Amy to wear Muggle clothing as well." I asked. The four teachers looked at one another.

"We'll talk to the headmaster about the school being allowed to wear them at dinner tonight." I nodded and smiled at McGonagall's answer.

"Thank you Professor!" I said delighted and dragged my friends back out of the Great Hall. Hurrying back to our dorms we ran around a corner only to hit something and fall backwards.

"Hullo there." A familiar voice said. I opened my eyes to see George and Fred Weasley standing above me and Jill and Amy standing over to side smiling.

"Hello to you too." I grumbled standing up and helping Jill up. We brushed ourselves off and looked at the twins.

"May we help you?" Jill asked.

"Actually we would like to talk to Sari." Fred explained. My friends gave me an odd look.

"Do you mind?" I asked, the shrugged.

"We'll meet you back at the common room. Behave okay?" She said winking. I forced a blush back and turned back to the two boys as I heard my friend's steps retreating towards the RavenClaw common room. Fred put his arm around my shoulders and George placed his arm around my waist and they dragged me off somewhere towards the deserted west side of the castle.

"Now, about our products," I had stifle a giggle. They were serious about it and wanted me to really be their sales representative in America. I watched with patients as the brought out all of their creations demonstrated them for me and explained things for a couple hours. The sunlight began to fade in the room and soon they were stumbling about in the darkness.

"Lumos!" I commanded and my wand's tip flared to life. I stood and smiled at them, "I'll need a catalog before semester's end in mid-January." They grinned and came over and shook my hand.

"Thanks! You're a real mate Sari." George said grinning. I sighed and smiled.

"I know, I know. My stomach though is complaining." I said as the six o'clock chimes rang, "Shall we?" I asked opening the door for the two twins.

"Of course." Fred said and we walked towards the Great Hall. The two twins standing on either side of me. George was walking closer to me than Fred and every once and a while our hands would brush each other's. Then we'd snatch them back and blush, mumbling apologies. We neared the Great Hall and the crowd of people grew from a dribble to a mad flow. In the rush I lost the two boys and found myself in the hall alone.


	4. A Heart of Confusion

****

Dark World

CHAPTER FOUR: A HEART OF CONFUSION

"Nothing can come out of nothing, any more than a thing can go back to nothing."

__

Marcus Aurelius

"Sari! HEY!" Jill waved from the RavenClaw table. I looked up and smiled waving slightly back. I walked over and cast a casual glance at the Gryffindor table. I saw the twins slid into seats beside their friend Lee Jordan. I sighed and sat down beside Jill and across from Amy.

"I can't wait! Next week we can go to Hogsmeade." Jill went on excitedly. I pushed my food around my plate and staring at my hand. The searing feeling that had jolted through my body when I brushed hands with the redhead was just starting to fade. The odd sensation left me feeling tingly and giddy inside. I barely caught my groan of exhaustion, I could have fallen . . . I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Damnit." I cursed myself. Jill and Amy looked over quizzically, "I've only been here for . . . God, I'm hopeless . . . Life sucks! IT'S NOT FAIR!" I cried and stormed out of Great Hall not noticing the many people staring at me. I heard hurried footsteps follow me, "Sorry about that." I apologized to Jill and Amy.

"It's alright. What's the matter though?" Amy asked as the girls trotted to keep up with my brisk pace. 

"Men."

"Doesn't that always seem to be a problem?" Jill asked grinning, "Why the deal now?"

"I like a guy that I've known for THREE WEEKS!" I cried stopping and stomping my foot on the cold stone. Jill and Amy looked at each other and grinned.

"Who?!?!?" They asked simultaneously. I looked around.

"I'm not saying. The walls have ears . . . literally." We looked at the silent and gossipy paintings. We giggled and the girls dragged me towards the entrance. I pulled on my hoodie as they dragged me outside. 

"So . . . What house?" Amy demanded. I sat down against a small little sapling at the edge of the lake and the other two sat down hesitantly beside me.

"Not ours." I replied.

"A Gryffindor." The two said looking at each other and back at me. I rolled my eyes and skipped a rock.

"So?" I demanded. They giggled.

"Do we know him?" I rolled my eyes again.

"I'd hope so, he is a seventh year after all." I told them and gave them a sharp look.

"Okay so what seventh year Gryffindors do you know . . ." Jill said thoughtfully.

"The Weasley twins, Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood, Jacob Winterfeld, James Nipul, Oliver Phelps (A|N: I couldn't resist!), Shaun Sun . . ." Amy said ticking guys off her fingers, "Have I mentioned him?" I shrugged.

"You have . . . Okay, it's not Oliver Wood because he's obsessed with Quidditch and you don't strike me as the girl to go after guys like that." I snorted, "Didn't thinks so. Jacob Winterfeld is cute but a little too cocky. James Nipul is a bookworm and looks like more of a friendly bloke than a romantic. Shaun Sun is going with a sixth year from RavenClaw and I think they'd marry each other in a second. Oliver Phelps is cute but too quiet. So that leaves the Weasley twins and God knows if I can tell them apart." 

"Fred's the one who always talks, George is the one who executes stuff." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Gee, don't you know them well!" Amy teased. I skipped another rock and shrugged again.

"They asked me to do some customer recruiting, sales, team recruiting, etc. in America. I obliged and we get together every now and then to discuss things I should know." I paused, "Purely business." The girls looked at each other and looked back at me with big grins.

"God, I suck at hiding emotions." I said drooping my head in my arms. 

"Awww, it's okay." Jill said scooting closer.

"So which one?" Amy asked putting a sisterly arm around me.

"George." I mumbled. Jill smiled. 

"You two would look so cute at the Halloween Ball!" Jill grinned hugging me with one arm, "You 'ought to ask him." I sighed and looked at the large castle towering to my right. 

"Maybe you're right." I said standing up, "Thanks y'all!" I hugged them both and we walked towards the castle. Halfway there I felt a shiver go down my spin like we were being watched. I turned around to look for the observer but found no one. The shiver ran down my spine again as I saw a flash of onyx black and emerald . . . and then nothing. 

"Amy! Jill!" Violet cried in delight, as we came into the dormitory munching on the croissants that the house elves had given us downstairs, "You didn't get to hear! WE CAN WEAR MUGGLE CLOTHES ON WEEKENDS!!!!!!!" She squealed. Apparently after Dumbledore's new announcement everyone had forgotten about me. I smiled at my giddy friends.

"OH! Sari, you must lend us some of your clothes!" The girls said scrambling towards me. I grinned as I was attacked and forced back out into the stairwell. 

"AH! HOLD ON!" I cried running down the stairs, "I won't have any clothes to lend you if I'm dead!" I shrieked as we burst through the doors of the common and my chasers jumped on the entire seventh year, female RavenClaw population and I sprawled onto the hard wood floor. We burst into laughter as some of our fellow housemates stared at us puzzled.

"Alright! I let you borrow them until we go to Hogsmeade!" I said struggling underneath a pile of seventeen year-old women. 

"YAY!" They chorused. 

"Sari?" I looked up at Randy O'Neil.

"Yes?"

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you."


	5. The Room Above it All

****

Dark World

CHAPTER FIVE: THE ROOM ABOVE IT ALL

"Death aims with fouler spite

At fairer marks."

__

Francis Quarles

I followed Professor Flitwick to a gargoyle on the wall in a high tower. He stopped and cleared his throat.

"Butterbeer." I raised an eyebrow curiously as the gargoyle jumped to live and moved out of our way. It closed quickly as I had stepped through. I followed the professor up a small set of windy stairs. We reached a door and Flitwick knocked swiftly three times.

"Come in." I heard Dumbledore's voice behind the door and it opened to a cozy sitting room. I stepped in behind the professor and into the office of Albus Dumbledore. Standing and sitting around the fire was Prof. Snape, Prof. McGonagall and Dumbledore. I looked around confused.

"Miss Carter, I think you should take a seat." I sat in the seat McGonagall said getting up and motioning for me to sit. I sat down and looked confused at the teachers.

"Miss Carter, we have just received this memo for US government." I raised my eyebrows and took the piece of paper from the headmaster. I searched his eyes from emotion; they were void of any save calm and comfort.

(LETTER)

'Miss Sari Carter,

We are sorry to inform you but on October 11th, 2002, the city of Snowdem, Colorado was attacked by terrorists. We (the United States Government), along with the help of the Council of Magic, are currently searching for survivors. We have not determined whether the kamikaze pilots were magical or non-, but we are assuring all family members of the former residents we will get as much information as possible.

We are also sorry to say that we found your parents as of two hours after the attack. We extend our deepest regrets. We also ask that you stay at your school until your grandparents come to fetch you or have arranged otherwise. Your headmaster has informed us that you are welcome to stay at Hogwarts as long as it is necessary. The Ministry of Magic is arranging a long term staying program for you.

Again we are sincerely sorry and will keep you informed.

Yours truly,

Jack Davis

Council Head of US Government Magical Relations'

(END LETTER)

I shook as I finished the letter. The three professors stood silently watching and Dumbledore looked intently at me as if studying me. I balled the paper in my hands and stood and threw the letter angrily into fire. I began to shake uncontrollably as I felt confusion, fear, uncertainty, and for once in my life no sense of control, sweep over my body. I had been holding my breath and the world began to fade in and out. Professor Flitwick hurried to my side.

"Breath Miss Carter!" He commanded. I sucked in air shakily and looked up at Professor McGonagall the only female in the room. She walked swiftly over to me and swept me into her embrace. I sobbed into her shoulder. I knew she wasn't one to show much affection for anyone and yet I found her rigid hug comforting.

"Shhh . . ." She whispered in my ear softly while gently rubbing my back. I just let it all flow until I couldn't cry anymore. Then the professor helped me up and kept a protective arm around my shoulders as Dumbledore stood. 

"Miss Carter, you are welcome here as long as you like. I hope the Ministry of Magic will set up a permanent residence for you. Your parent's will is enclosed in the envelope. I know this is a very big bomb shell to drop on you at night, I'm sorry but I thought it best to inform you as soon as possible." Dumbledore began to sit down and start on some of his work, "Good night." McGonagall started to lead me towards the door when I stopped, clutching the envelope in my hands I turned.

"Lord Voldemort was behind this wasn't he?" I asked, a little bit of fear and anger edging into my question. Dumbledore looked up, I don't know whether he was more surprised on why I thought that or that I said his name.

"That is merely what I believe, I have no other accurate guesses on why a small seemingly unimportant town would be attacked." I nodded and gave a small smile.

"Good night, Headmaster." I said and turned with McGonagall's arm still around my shoulder. She bid me good night when we reached the portal and gave me a swift hug before leaving. 

I went up to the dormitories. The girls were getting ready for bed as I opened the door feeling suddenly tired. I walked over to my bed and flopped down. I looked dully at my picture of my family on my bedside table. 

"Sari?" Jill asked, I looked up and saw all the girls looking at me worried. A tear rolled down my cheek. My anger suddenly exploded with in me.

"DAMN VOLDEMORT! DAMN HIM AND HIS WHOLE FUCKING LOT OF ROTTING DEATH EATERS! DAMN TERRORISM! DAMN LOVE! DAMN THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD!" I screamed hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

"So the little girl finally cracked?" Kayla asked walking through the door. I glared at her.

"You better pick out a black outfit." I mumbled to her.

"Why?" She asked glaring at me. I didn't have the energy to glare back.

"Because Snowdem is gone . . . but you probably already knew that." She frowned.

"What do you mean it's 'gone'?" She inquired stepping closer to me.

"I mean it's gone, kaput, annihilated, wiped from the face of the plant, big boom now more city." I said my voice straining in its normal volume, "Everyone is _dead_!" Her eyes grew large and for that minute we were finally equal. We were to American's from a city that didn't exist any more. Tears welled in her eyes and she dashed into the bathroom slamming the door loudly behind her. I just fell on my bed exhausted.

"God you hate me don't you?" Was the last thing I asked before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke that morning finding myself under my sheets with my pajamas and undergarments on. The girls must have dressed me in my pajamas before tucking me in. I sat up and opened the drapes of my bed.

The room was deserted and the warm sunlight streamed in through the curtains. I spotted a small house elf sitting on the window waiting patiently. She perked up noticing my movement.

"Good morning, Miss, if Tomi may ask how you are this morning?" The small male house elf asked jumping onto my bedside table.

"I'm fine thank you. How about you?" He smiled.

"Tomi is just fine Miss. Headmaster said Tomi should give this to you and get you breakfast. Headmaster also said you had to eat and Tomi must stay here until you eat the breakfast you ordered all up." He said handing me a scroll of parchment and pulling out a small piece and a quill, "What does the Miss want for breakfast Miss?" He asked. I smiled at him; he was a charming little creature with his big ears, tan skin and large brown eyes. His dark brown hair was cropped short and I leaned back on my pillows. 

"I guess I'd like some oatmeal with honey and raisins on the side with a croissant, if it is not too much trouble." I said. He scribbled it down.

"Warm oatmeal, Miss?" He asked. I nodded.

"Tomi be back soon!" He said and had hopped away before I could thank him. I sighed and opened the scrolled parchment. 

(LETTER)

'Miss Carter

You are excused from the next two weeks of classes. Your grandparents will be arriving later this week, as well as Ministry officials to decide how we should proceed in this situation.

Dumbledore'

(END LETTER)

I sighed and sunk back in the pillows. Although I'd be glad to not have any other pressures it would have been nice to have something to take my mind off this. I yawned and stretched. A few minutes later Tomi appeared, as I was about to open the envelope.

"Tomi is back Miss!" He said as he and a few other house elves carried a breakfast tray to my bed and hopped up and set the nice tray in front of me. I smiled at them and patted their heads.

"Thank you, Tomi. Thank you others too." I smiled at them and they blushed and scurried away. I ate my breakfast under the supervision of Tomi who was quite a stand-up comedian. I found myself very taken with the cute little elf.

"Well, I'm all done. If you find any extra time in the school year, I'd be more than happy to see you." He beamed.

"Tomi will remember that Miss!"

"Oh call me Sari, or Miss Sari." I said. He nodded.

"Yes, Miss Sari. Tomi must be going now." He hurried off towards the shadows.

"OH! Tomi wait! What time is it?" I asked.

"It is a little before the tenth hour of morning, Miss Sari. Tomi must go now. Bye-bye!" He disappeared into the shadows. I stretched and headed for the bathroom. The will could wait I wanted to feel clean. I felt as if I hadn't taken a shower in ages.

I stepped into my stall and poured in raspberry scented bubble bath into the scalding hot water of the bath. I put my hair up and sunk down into the sooth water and almost fell asleep. I heard the chimes ring ten and I pulled myself from the warm bath into the shower. I washed and put on a pair of black robes. I put my hair up and did a little bit of a smoky eye makeup. Stepping out into the dormitory I picked up the envelope with the will.

(WILL)

'(A|N: I don't know the legal crap that goes in front of it so I'll skip it all)

To our daughter we leave everything. All of our possessions, money, and assets. We love her dearly and hope she finds some use in everything we have.'

(END WILL)

There was a long list of possessions for me. I sighed, none of that I would have, except for the money. I picked up a letter telling me I would receive any of the salvaged material I wanted. I folded the letter and put it underneath the picture of my family. I smiled fondly at it. 

My parents waved as I rolled my eyes thinking being swept into a hug was not cool at all. I blew a kiss to my parents and winked at myself who winked back. 

"Now to find Harry Potter." I said more to myself than anyone else. I pushed the portal open and headed for the more busy hallways. I few minutes later I found myself wondering around in the gardens. I assumed it was because I had always found garden tranquil and calming but as I heard voices approach and my heart beat quickened I knew I was here for a certain kind of comfort. 

Oliver Wood and James Winterfeld turned the corner deep in discussion about Quidditch and I felt my heart beat return to normal. I sat down dejectedly on a stone bench in front of the fountain. I stood to go down to the lake when I heard the voices I had been waiting to hear. 

The Weasley twins rounded the corner and stopped upon seeing me. They exchanged nervous glances and then at me but pointedly avoiding eye contact.

"Umm . . . Dumbledore announced it at breakfast this morning," Fred said awkwardly. George fidgeted.

"Our dad's on the Ministry so we found out about it last night . . . Sorry." George said. I shrugged and sighed looking at the fountain. 

"The only thing guaranteed in life is death." I said philosophically.

"Anyway our dad is offering to let you stay at our house over the summer or any break, you know until you get things together." I smiled at Fred. 

"That'd be nice staying with someone I knew." I assured the nervous boys.

"Yea, well, Jill Sun's father is offering and they want to give it to her." George mumbled. I smiled at them.

"No offence guys but Jill's a girl and you surely don't want to be stuck with a girl over the summer." I grinned, "I doubt you'd survive it." The boys rolled their eyes.

"We have a sister." I smiled at them. I went over and gave each of them a hug. I lingered a bit on George taking in his masculine scent more than Fred's. I memorized the way his warmed my whole body when he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's nice to know you want me so bad." I smiled and blew kisses, "I have to go find Harry Potter and ask how it's like to not have parents." I said heading off to towards the castle. Soon the halls were bustling with life. I spotted the Gryffindor Three in the halls. I hurried over to them.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." I said, "May I talk to you . . . alone?" Harry looked from me to his friends.

"We'll catch you in Transfiguration." Hermione said dragging Ron off. Harry stood alone with me. I motioned him to walk along side me.

"So what's it like living with relatives?" I asked. He shrugged.

"You shouldn't ask me. I don't have the best example." I smiled at the stories of Muggles Fred and George had developed from the stories of the Dursleys.

"From what the twins say I guess not." I said as we walked along in an oddly comforting silence.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. We looked at each other and grinned largely. 

"Thanks." I gave a pained smile.

"I guess the pain for my parents has somewhat died away. I mean it's weird not going home for Christmas, but I know my parents loved me and still do where ever they may be." He smiled a mature smile at me, "I bet your parents are the same way." I looked at the famous, younger wizard.

"You know, Harry," I said addressing him informally, "you're really smart for your age. Just remember to be a kid sometimes 'kay?" I told him and placed a kiss on his cheek. I walked away from the Transfiguration classroom. I turned to see him staring after me. I winked and waved, "See ya' round, Harry." 

I turned the corner not sure where to go. I decided to get a sketchpad and go draw something. I hurried to the empty RavenClaw tower. I grabbed the pad and collection of pencils and erasers from my dorm room and swept out of the common room. I paused at the portal. Turning I looked at the common room, I didn't really need to memorize the room anymore but it was nice to know the place I was going to be staying from the rest of the year was a comforting place. 

Closing the picture behind me. Renowa RavenClaw caught me off guard.

"I'm sorry dear." I looked at her surprised, she had never talked to me beyond the simple words of 'Hallo' or 'Welcome Back'.

"It's not your fault." I smiled weakly at her, "I wish you wouldn't be sorry, just reminds me of them. You know?" She smiled gently.

"Of course dear, but I do feel bad. You're the first orphan into RavenClaw since the first uprising." I sat down in front of her. She was a tall, thin woman. Her figure was well rounded and she was rather beautiful. She reminded me of a softer McGonagall. She had deep chestnut eyes and long, brown hair pulled into a medieval style of an up-do. Her dress was a medieval cut as well in a deep, sea-blue velvet and silver trim. Her features were not to sharp or soft and her posture as she stood with the lake from a window in the background. A tapestry bearing the RavenClaw coat-of-arms hung on the side and her hand was placed daintily on a globe and her other hand held her wand. She reminded me of many Muggle Elizabethan era paintings. 

"Dear are you listening?" She asked gently. I shook my head snapping back to reality with her calling. 

"Oh, terribly sorry, I was studying your picture." I confessed as the bridge of my nose warmed. She smiled at me. 

"That's okay dear. What do you think? I always thought the painter was a little off making me look so regal." I smiled at the painting.

"No, you're just splendid. You remind me of a cross between my mother and Professor McGonagall. You look like a true Elizabethan lady." I said, and my mouth twitched with a smirk, "Though to hang out with somebody like the founders of Gryffindor and Syltherin, I doubt you were anything but." She grinned at me.

"You are a very charming girl. Yes, I do find myself wondering why I became such good friends with those two. Men are just puzzles, Dear, don't forget that. By the way, what is your name?"

"Sari Carter." I told her. 

"Oh, lovely! After that old lady in the Bible I suppose?" She asked. I nodded, "Quiet a boring book if you ask me. Oh! Don't get me wrong I'm a devout Anglican, but I still find the Bible one of the most horribly dull books." I giggled.

"I won't say I don't agree." I told her. She smiled at me, "What do you think wizards were like back then?" She shrugged.

"Haven't got the foggiest idea." She replied, "I suppose they were in Rome or somewhere in Greece. They never were much for the Middle East, still aren't I suppose. Except for well . . ." She looked at me.

"Voldemort?" I asked finishing the sentence as other painting's inhabitants cringed. She smiled.

"Yes, him. Dreadful man. Rather rude if I recall correctly. Would walk around pestering the paintings, sometimes he would splash paint on the other house founders. Oh, he poured bright green paint all over me! Took that horrible caretaker two weeks to clean me off. Trust me two weeks down below with give you the frights to stay up all night for the next year." I grinned and looked up at her. I had been sketching her in a different position. She peered at my work.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Drawing you." I replied and showed her the half-done sketch. She squealed with delight.

"OH! I might get to accompany you around the school! I do wish to see the school so much." I smiled at her.

"Well, I finish this up right now and seeing I get the next two weeks off you can show me all sorts of fun places in the castle." She grinned.

"Deal." I went back to work sketching quickly but carefully. I smiled at the replica of her sitting down. She smiled back and stretched from her position of having her hands on her lap. She shook her arms.

"Much better, nice to finally sit down." I smiled at the painting.

"Be seeing you." I told the picture. The almost dull painting nodded.

"How'd you do that?" I asked. She shrugged.

"It's a spell paintings just know. It's rather complicated really, don't want to go into the details. Just be careful what paintings you sketch." I nodded and as the eleven o'clock bell chimed she directed me up a staircase of dusty stairs.

"I doubt anyone rarely goes up here. Only the other three and I used it often," I assumed she was talking about Hufflepuff, Syltherin, and Gryffindor. "Now take a right." I did as she commanded and thanked God for the large amount of sunlight and windows. Soon I had taken so many turns and gone up so many staircases I thought I'd never find my way out. 

"Here!" She cried happily, jumping from her seat. In front of me was a door obviously worn with age as the cobwebs clung desperately to it. 

*****

I opened the door as it gave a rusty creak before swing open to reveal a large room at the very top of the castle. A table and four chairs sat near a large fireplace across the room from a huge floor to ceiling window. I walked over to it looking down over the gardens and was able to see Hogsmeade in the distance. I peered over the tall trees of the Forbidden Forest.

Walking the length of the long room I reached the table where above it on the wall opposite the window was a smaller window that light poured in from now. This room I realized was meant to be used at sunset or late at night. Walking around, my robes swirled up layers of dust from the unused floor. Around the room were to wall scrolls each with the coat-of-arms for each house. In the middle, hanging underneath the window was a tapestry bearing the school shield. I recognized it as the same one that hung in Dumbledore's office. I looked at the RavenClaw and realized an identical one hung in the common room. Renowa bounced with glee and urged me over to the RavenClaw tapestry. 

"Look behind it!" She whined and I peeled the tapestry that was heavy with dust from no use away from the wall. I saw a break in the solid bricks. Transparent bricks showed a dark blue tapestry behind them. At Renowa's encouragement I stepped through cautiously and found myself behind the tapestry in the common room. I turned to find the bricks behind me.

"To anyone they appear there, if a person doesn't believe it's there it isn't. For anyone who does believe they can walk through the bricks into the room." She told me. I grinned gleefully at my new secret. I stepped back through the bricks and found myself behind the dusty, blue RavenClaw tapestry in the old room again. I hurried over to the school tapestry.

"Where does this lead?" I questioned.

"The Headmaster's office, of course." She said giggling as if it was a stupid question. I rolled my eyes and peeked through to see Dumbledore at his office mumbling about something.

"Hello Headmaster." I couldn't resist. Dumbledore looked up surprised and turned to see me. He smiled upon seeing me peering from behind his tapestry.

"Hello, Miss Carter. I believe you've been talking to Renowa RavenClaw, am I right?" I grinned sheepishly and pulled out my drawing.

"OH! How clever!" He said, "Good morning, Ms. RavenClaw, I suppose you'll be guiding our new Marauder around the school?" 

"Good morning, Albus. I suppose, it wasn't fair that Godric got have all the fun." She told him smiling.

"Excuse me but what's a 'Marauder,' Headmaster?" I asked curious.

"WHO is a 'Marauder', Miss Carter." He said, "Before the uprising of Voldemort, we had a group of students that became to know the school through a sketch of Godric Gryffindor by Lily Evans." I looked at him with raised eyebrows, "yes, Harry's mother. She and her husband-to-be and his friends would prowl the school on an occasional whim. I believe Harry has the map they made. But I believe your drawing and guide will be just as good." I grinned as the twelve o'clock bell rang.

"Well, Miss Carter would you like to accompany me to lunch in the Great Hall or should I send a house elf up to you?" I shook my head.

"I'll join you Headmaster." I said. Renowa looked bewildered.

"I do wish I could eat, but I don't need to. I guess it's a good thing a drawing never gets hungry." I smiled.

"Ms. RavenClaw would you like to stay in my office? I believe Fawkes would like to have a chat." Dumbledore said motioning to his phoenix. She smiled.

"I'd like that Albus, as long as you bring Sari back with you." He nodded and we left for lunch.

A quiet hush fell over the student body as I entered with the headmaster. I smiled and bid him goodbye and sat down to my friends.

"I'll be back so you can pick up your things from my office after lunch." I smiled and nodded.

"You're leaving?!?!?" The seventh year-girls asked loudly hushing the just re-starting conversations. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not." I told them, "I was just wondering the halls and happened to come upon Dumbledore he introduced my to his pet phoenix and the lunch bell rang. I left my sketchpad there and he said it be okay to get it after lunch." I covered smoothly. I wasn't lying either, I just neglected to add some other rather important details. Oh, well I'd tell them later. Maybe we could become Marauders, even in our seventh year.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Jill sighed relieved. The other seventh year-girls nodded.

"Well, what'd you do all morning?" Amy asked. I shrugged.

"Walked around, basically became a little more familiar with the castle. Might as well, seeing I'm staying here." I said.

The next few days passed my uneventfully. Thursday rolled around and I still hadn't told Jill or Amy about Renowa. I had now memorized the way up to the top room and found myself doing my work up there. I had received light work from my classes, I knew no classes with out any catches was too good to be true. I walked down to the train station with McGonagall wondering about my grandparents. I was wearing my deep blue robes and a black cape with the Snowdem School shield at the bottom left. It was small but you could still see it. A RavenClaw house badge was pinned to my robes over my heart and it shone in the early morning light. My hair was pulled back in a medieval up-do with I had learned to do from Renowa.

The morning was crisp and nothing out of the ordinary for a mid-October day. McGonagall wore her usual high-necked, deep burgundy robes with a black cloak. Her Gryffindor broach clasped the neck of her cloak together. Her dark black hair with visible gray streaks was pulled into a tight bun at the top of her head. She walked swiftly beside me. 

Hagrid nodded to us as we passed his morning class.

"Mornin' Prof. McGon'gall, M's Sari." He said. She nodded briskly and I smiled and waved.

"Morning Hagrid." I called and the second years looked at me. I followed McGonagall down stairs to the station as the train came chugging around the bend. I watched as it screeched to a halt with a billow of smoke. Through the smoke a pair of old looking wizards wearing dark black robes hurried towards me. I was swept into a huge hug with my grandparents. 

When I was released I saw several people in suits standing around. I forced back a giggle. The Ministry officials looked like FBI agents and their sleek sunglasses didn't help to deter from that look. One man stood out with his bright red hair and rather mussed looking outfit. I giggled. He looked at me and flashed a small grin. There was no doubt in my mind that that was Mr. Weasley. A couple also stood apart from the Ministry officials. They were dressed in dark green formal robes.

"MUM! DAD!" I heard Jill cry from behind us. She hurried onto the platform panting for breath, "Sorry, I forgot today was Thursday." She grinned sheepishly and hugging her parents. 

"Honestly, Arthur! I can't carry all these presents by myself!" A plump, cheery woman that reminded me immediately of a redhead, female Santa come from the settling smoke with a large amount of brightly wrapped packages. I looked on with interest as the redhead man scurried to help the woman. A few of the other officials looked on with disgust. I smiled.

"Molly come now. Why did you have to bring these for the children?" The man asked. So that was Mrs. Weasley. My grin widened wondering what they would be like for in-laws. IN-LAWS?!?! Where the _hell _did that idea come from?!?! I hit my forehead with a loud, "PSHAK!"

"Well, if you'd follow me," McGonagall motioned towards the school and we hurried after her brisk step. We passed by Hagrid again and he was showing them a large picture of a blasted end-skewrt. He smiled and waved as the other acknowledged him with a curt nod.

"Hey Hagrid! Great to see you again!" I said giggling. I was unusually energetic this morning and found a little of the most common things amusing. What did they put in that pumpkin juice this morning? I wondered. Trotting after my grandparents, whom I had only seen a couple times in my entire life, we went into the castle.

"Welcome, welcome." Dumbledore said smiling brightly. And again there were curt nods from everyone but me.

"Good morning, Headmaster." I said nodding politely. He smiled at me and led us off with a swift turn to a room near his office. He entered and offered us plush chairs for seating. I found myself forced down on a large couch stuck between my grandparents.

"Well, I think we all know why we're here," He started. I raised my hand and he looked at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but I don't really understand why there as so many people here. I understand that my custody is the main reason for this meeting, but why are so many people required?" I asked. The professor smiled.

"Well, Miss Carter, those are easy matters to explain. The Weasleys and Suns are here because they have offered to give a place to stay outside of Hogwarts until you are able to support yourself. The representative from the Ministry of Magic are here to make sure the paperwork and all the transfers go smoothly." I eyed the FBI-look-a-likes wearily. They stiffened under my annoyed glance and shifted a little. 

"Oh . . ." I said ending with a pregnant pause. The room's inhabitants shifted uneasily and Jill let out a small moan, "Thank you." 

"You're quiet welcome, my dear. Now with that cleared up let us move on. Miss Carter if you wish to accompany your grandparents back to the States you are more than welcome to and we will arrange for you to pick up your studies at another American school. But please hear out you other options. 

"You have the choice of living with the Weasleys or the Suns for the remainder of the school year. You'd be considered part of their family and you'd be expected to behave as such. I believe each set of families probably have their own discipline system and would hopefully discipline you as their own child. You can visit them on a trial basis over the course of the new post-Halloween break. You'll have three days with each family and you may come to you decision afterwards. 

Your other and last option is to finish school and began to live on your own immediately and support yourself. I suggest you think these over thoroughly before giving me an answer." There was a short pause. I turned to my grandparents.

"As much I love you both, I could never see us being a true family. I don't know you that well, you were never big role players in my family." I turned to Dumbledore, "And as much as I find the option of living on my own intriguing I don't think I'm mature enough for that. So with the only option left I'd like to try living with the Weasleys and the Suns." I smiled. 


	6. Clash of Bloodlines

****

Dark World

CHAPTER SIX: CLASH OF BLOODLINES

"'You'll be soon finding out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort.' . . .

'I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks.'"

__

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter

Finding my grandparents and the visiting Ministry officials boring and the other two pairs of parents discussing arrangements I dragged Jill off to the dormitory where I had left my sketch of Renowa. I pulled out the now colored and frames drawing of Renowa RavenClaw. Jill gapped at the picture. I smiled.

"Renowa this is my friend, Jill Sun." We grinned at Jill. 

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." She smiled at Jill who's mouth moved without any words coming out.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" I said impatiently and grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the commons room, "We don't have time to go through the halls." I said pushing back the banner and stepping though the bricks.

"SARI!" She screamed and dashed in after me. She clutched my arm tightly. "What was that for?" She demanded. I smiled and backed away and spread my arms.

"Welcome to the highest point in Hogwarts, the Room of Four." I said dubbing it with a name. Renowa giggled from the stand I had made for her. I pulled her over to the Gryffindor banner. We peeked through to find the Weasleys with their children. 

"I bet that means your parents will be coming soon." I whispered. She nodded. I hurried over to our banner again but not before taking a really long look at George. 

Saying goodbye quickly to Renowa we ducked back through the banner quickly almost a split second before Professor Flitwick entered with the Suns. I smiled.

"I'll leave you alone for a bit." I winked at Jill and slipped through the portal with a quick mumble of apologies. Dashing off towards the tower I picked the frame up again.

"New place, just for me." I declared. Renowa smiled.

"Soon, I'll let you know enough places you won't know where to go to be alone." She chuckled politely. I found myself wishing Renowa was alive, she would have been my perfect choice for a parent. She gave directions and soon I found myself in an old, abandon hall near the RavenClaw portal. A dusty row of gargoyles stood in a row all in different positions. I reached out to brush away the dust and felt the cold stone shiver under my touch. Renowa laughed as I snatched my hand back letting her picture clatter to the floor raising dust.

"What the hell?!" I demanded. She chuckled.

"They're old statues, Sari. They were carved from stone taken from a quarry deep in one of the dragon mountains in Romania. They were surrounded with magic before they were carved and I'm sure the magic level's here don't help any. A magician with his wand carved these statues, in their own way they're alive." Renowa explained. I watched intently as the gargoyle I had touched stretched and shook the dust off its back. 

The gargoyle was a small dragon looking creature that was designed to look like an evil dragon in it's middle aged. I looked at the other ten gargoyles. Two old, dying dragons stood at the ends and one baby dragon was in the middle. Each dragon going out from the baby depicted a stage in the life of the dragon. One side was if the dragon chose the side of goodness and the other for the evil side.

"What are they here for?" I asked Renowa curiosity getting the better of my conscious. 

"To guard my rooms." I peered at the drawing to see if she was mocking me. She chuckled, "Honestly, Sari, that's what they're here for." She promised.

"Dracon abit." She said in a commanding voice. The Latin words echoed in the dusty hallway before a loud sound of rock against rock grinding against each other as a large opening formed in the wall, "Come on, we haven't got all day!" Renowa said and I clamped my jaw back up. 

I passed through the stands of beads that hung from the doorway and heard the dragons and stones grating back into place. I turned and looked around the room. Pillows, mattresses and other comfortable items were placed about the room. They seemed to be made of soft fabrics in deep blues, silvers and whites. A large fireplace had several large mattresses around it as substitutes for couches. A study was to my right across from the fireplace. From floor to ceiling, books crammed every inch of space in the bookcases. A yellowing globe stood in the corner beside a stand that held a book open. I ran my hands over the old bindings of the books. 

"_Romeo and Juliet, Pride And Prejudice, Hamlet, MacBeth, A Midsummer's Night Dream_ . . ." I read the book titles I recognized aloud in wonder.

"All original copies . . ." I gapped.

"You were alive then?!?!" I asked in shock running my hand over the leather binding of the King James version of the Bible. 

"Not when _Pride and Prejudice_ was written, no. But I had Dumbledore get it for me after a student read it aloud to me one year. He's the only one that knows of our rooms." 

"'Our'?" I asked.

"Yes, 'our'. You don't think I got my own room and the other's didn't. Oh no." She said smiling, "We each had our own rooms. We never told each other where they were but we all helped furnish them. Those lovely silver pillows came from Slazar, many of the books Godric gave me, and Helga gave me a lot of the knick-knacks." She said. I picked up a clear crystal ball that held a swirling white mist inside of it. The mist inside suddenly began to swirl at an alarming speed. Colors faded in and out and the mist began to slow down as it flashed between a dark purple and navy blue. Renowa smiled.

"Nothing less I'd expect from you." I looked at her suspiciously. She smiled, "You'll find out soon." I raised my eyebrows but just placed the bauble back on the shelf.

"So what am I going to do with this?" I asked her.

"I don't know. You can use it whenever you want." I smiled at her.

"Mind if I redecorate a little?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Don't change it completely." She told me.

"Okay," I gather my wand from the folds of my robe and held it up with my other arm stretched out beside it. Imagining the white purple I cried, "Purpura!" The white suddenly turned a shocking shade of light purple. I smiled.

"Well, certainly your touch I'd say." Renowa said. I nodded and sunk into a large pile of pillows in the small lower, circular part of the room. I sighed and felt my eyelids heavy. I had gotten little sleep the past week, too scared and frightened to go to sleep. I stayed up later than the other girls and then softly cry myself to sleep early in the morning. I felt the calming darkness beckon and I slipped into a deep sleep. 

I dreamt of a pale green, ghostly light pressing against a dark green and red light. In a way it reminded me of a war between Christmas and St. Patrick's Day. My mouth curled into a soft smirk for a second before the light exploded and sent me hurtling back into reality. I work up throwing the blankets I had covered myself earlier with, off. 

I sat panting heavily at the searing pain that had gone through my veins as the world jolted back to me. Adrenaline pumped through my body, as I shook not sure what to make of the dream. I looked at Renowa who was staring at me curiously.

"What was all the screaming for?" She asked. I looked at her confused.

"What screaming?"

"You kept screaming out before you woke up." She said.

"What was I screaming?" I asked standing unsteadily and walking towards her swaying like a drunk.

"I don't remember exactly maybe 'no not him', 'go away', I think 'not my baby!' was one of them . . ." I looked at her surprised, "Oh yes and the one you screamed loudest and last, 'You heartless bastard.' Quite the American I'd say." I blushed. 

"I don't remember anything but pale light against red and green, Christmas-y light. Maybe it was the prediction of a war between Santa and the leprechauns!" I chuckled to myself. Renowa frowned at me.

"Well, you're friends are starting to worry. I suggest you talk to Dumbledore about this privately as soon as possible." She said sternly. I nodded, "Now shoo! Remember the password is 'dracon abit'!" I nodded and hurried out of the room. The wall opened and let me pass through before slamming shut. 

"Sari?" I heard an unfamiliar female voice calling me. I hurried down the steps and into a common hall and down again to where the voice seemed to be calling me from.

"OH! There you are! I was so worried!" I smiled seeing the worried figure of Molly Weasley searching every nook and cranny in the hall.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." I said giving her a reassuring hug.

"Hallo, Dearie." She said hurrying me towards the Great Hall, "Fred and George have told me much about you. But mostly it's stuff I find annoying such as you working for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." I smiled and blushed slightly, "Which I will make sure never happens. Those two . . ." I could tell she wanted to rant about them, "But I don't know much about you other than you're a 'swell old gall' and a 'beautiful angel of fun.'" I blushed.

"Who said-?" I started.

"Oh, Fred said you were a swell gal with a great deal of business precision and a load of a good sense of humor. George was barely able to say anything from trying to get his face not turn permanently scarlet, but he managed to say you were a beautiful, talented young lady that has a large sense of humor and wit. In all honesty I find you to sound like the perfect influence for my daughter. But those boys are convinced if you decide to stay with us they'll take up every second of your time with their damned business." I blushed again, wondering if my rosy cheeks would become permanently red, "But tell me about yourself, Sari." I thought for a second before answering. 

"Well, I was born in Virginia and grew up there until I was about ten. Then I got accepted into Snowdem and my family moved out there. My father began a small stationary shop in the town to support my mom and my attending the school. I became enthralled in my studies, especially Muggle studies. I loved to learn about the things I had always heard of. I mean spending my early life in a Muggle school system left with plenty of knowledge already, so continuing with normal Muggle studies was expected by myself." I explained walking beside Mrs. Weasley towards the Great Hall, "I studied other languages, I studied Muggle subjects, wizards subjects and over the summer my father would make me help him at his store so I got good business experience. I went overseas last year for an exchange program in Japan. I want to become a diplomat in foreign policy negotiation for the Council of Magic in America and the Society of Magic in Japan or a Japanese animator. I still want to achieve that but it may take longer." I added wistfully, "I admit I love the way Fred and George can drag me away from the books. If I hadn't met them or Jill I'd probably be buried up to my neck in books." I smiled with a hint of admiration in my eyes. 

"Well, I hope you rub off on those two. They need to spend more time with their noses in the books instead of making up stupid inventions." Mrs. Weasley sighed, "They're so bright . . . they should just learn to use the knowledge for something useful."

"Well, they seem to be very self-efficient, its great they can turn something they love to do into a job. Imagine how into their work they'd be." I smiled at her, "they would never complain." Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley-"

"Molly."

"Molly, Fred and George will turn out just fine."

"Poisoning our mum's brain with bad things about us?" George asked coming up to us as we neared the Great Hall. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course." I told the twins.

"A! No need to help her there!" Fred chuckled, "Quite a good way to get on her good side. Agree with her." I giggled politely. 

"Now boys, I don't want you corrupting that poor girl." Molly said, placing her hands on her hips and looking at us sternly. I grinned as George wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to him.

"No need, for future tense Mum, we've already done that!" I laughed as he put me into a pretend headlock.

"We've been through the process already! She'll never be the same." I laughed as Fred cackled evilly. 

"Don't Fred, you remind me of . . ." The mother trailed off, "You-Know-Who." She whispered.

"Oh, terribly sorry 'bout that Mum." Fred said, patting her arm, "Shall we go to dinner?" He asked holding out his arm changing the subject quickly and smoothly.

"Yes, yes! Don't want to be late." She said, taking Fred's arm, "Your father and I will be sitting at the head table."

"Shall we be going milady?" George asked releasing me and sweeping into a large, parody of a bow. I giggled and stepped back looking flattered, batting my eyes furiously.

"Of course my lord." I said, curtseying low to the floor. He offered his arm before we were bumped into each other.

"Honestly, the Weasels don't need to be multiplying especially into a pure-blood descendent of the English Davis line." A disgusted voice came from behind us. I looked over George's shoulder to see a younger boy with icy, blue eyes and platinum blonde hair standing behind him.

"Who are you?" I asked confusion drifting into my voice. The boy took my hand and brought it to his lips.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Draco Malfoy of the Malfoy line, you may know my father Lucius-" He began. My eyes narrowed at the voice.

"Lucius Malfoy?" He nodded. I snatched my hand back.

"If it's any bloodline that shouldn't be continuing it's yours." I stated hotly. The boy's eyes narrowed, "Your father is the most rude, obnoxious, stuck-up man I have ever met! I'll date whom I please." I said taking George's arm roughly and dragging him behind me into the Great Hall, leaving an assortment of gapping inter-house people behind us.

"You mean you'd like to date me?" George asked rather amazed as he caught up and walked beside me, our arms still intertwined. The bridge of my nose turned pink.

"Uhhhh . . ." I looked up and saw Amy and Jill winking at me. They made kiss-y faces and my face went up in flames, "Yes." I said meekly. He suddenly broke out into a grin.

"Well, I think we should talk about it later. I'll meet you after dinner outside the hall?" I nodded dumbly and he kissed my cheek. He left me standing dumbstruck beside my chair and Jill and Amy pulled me into the seat.

"SO?!?!?" They demanded immediately. I looked over at the redhead. I let out a soft moan and buried my head in my arms. The two shrieked with glee and the seventh year girls hammered me with questions.

"Are you official?"

"An item?"

"How does he kiss?"

"Is he romantic?"

"Do you plan on getting him in bed?" The last question wasn't followed up I looked up to see a blushing Janet, a raven-haired young woman that I recognized to be the romantic of the group.

"That's not exactly my intention. . ," I said slowly. She blushed, "Although . . ." I trailed off and we all collapsed into giggles. Some of our housemates stared at the twenty of us as if we had all gone mad. 

"To answer the questions," I said sitting up and putting some of the newly appeared food on my plate, "We aren't officially an item yet, because we haven't done anything about our feelings. I don't know how he kisses, but I have every intention on finding out. He seems rather romantic and I don't want to plan on bedding him. I'd rather take things slow." I took a bite of a baked potato to show the finality. 

"A Gryffindor . . ." the girls all sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"So day after tomorrow is Saturday, which is the trip to Hogsmeade and I really need new dress robes. Anybody go any idea on where to go?" The girls began to shout out names. I nodded as if I was paying attention just glad to have the subject off the awkwardness of my situation with George Weasley. 

I turned and looked out the window as I felt that cool chill run down my spine. An eagle stared straight at me from the owl hatch and took off into the dimming night sky. I frowned. Something about that didn't bode well, not at all.


	7. I'm Sorry

A|N: Okay, this chapter will be in an omniscient point of view. I thought this would be appropriate to do now, since I didn't leave a cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. ^_^; Anyway, enjoy!

****

Dark World

CHAPTER SEVEN: I'M SORRY

"Evil perpetually tends to disappear."

__

The Evanescence of Evil – Herbert Spencer

A chill ran through the damp room and a musty smell drifted from the floorboards. A fire roared in the fireplace where two large straight-backed chairs sat. One figure shivered as the cold wind pummeled the rickety shuttered against the dusty glass windows. 

"Does the cold not suit you, Lucius?" A voice hissed from the green chair. The man in the blood red chair shook his head firmly.

"N-no Master. It's just a different cold than I'm used to." He said. A cold chuckle came from the opposite seat. A thin figure leaned to the man who was almost frozen with concentration so as not to cower in fear. 

"It _is_ a different cold isn't it Lucius." The man nodded dumbly. A wicked smile crossed the thin man's lips revealing a set of pearly white teeth. The very roots of the man's platinum blonde hair radiated fear and almost a sense of loathing, "It's called death." The man cackled evilly as the frozen, blue eyes squeezed shut as he involuntarily shivered.

"Well, Lucius, I do believe you're getting stronger." The thin man leaned back in his chair and looked at the man intently who looked like he was about to explode out of concentration, "Maybe I'll have to come up with another curse to keep you subdued." An evil grin crossed the man's face.

"Crucio!" He cried and Lucius fell to the floor writhing in agony. The man got up and laughed. With a sweep of his dark black cape he left the room. A choked scream told Lucius that the man had done something to his wife on the way out. The front, oak door gave a loud 'thud' announcing the end of the evil lord's visit. 

A frail woman ran into the room to find her husband doubled over. She pulled him up and he looked into her deep brown eyes. A tear slid down his cheek as the emotions faded from his icy blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before the caring vanished into cold and he got up roughly shoving the woman off.

"Come along, Woman." He said coldly and the woman slowly obeyed trying to hide her distraught emotions. She paused at the door and glared at the deep green chair reserved for _him_.

"I hate you." She told it with enough loathing that the occupant could have been sitting there as well. She closed the door with a soft click. 

--------------

Voldemort was coming, and for the disloyal there'd be hell to pay.


	8. Approach of Midnight

****

Dark World

CHAPTER EIGHT: APPROACH OF MIDNIGHT

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had watched as a plane surrounded in green had crashed into a castle at the foot of a mountain. Screams had mingled with the loud roar of the plane. I had seen my parents' faces as fire had enveloped them suddenly. I watched my friends cast spells against the plane but the green sucked in the magic and only made the large contraption speed up. 

I looked around at the closed curtains of the girls' beds. My sheets lay in a tangled heap at the bottom of my bed. I looked around and a sudden chill sent uncommonly cold shivers down my back. I put a black robe over my purple pajamas and slipped on my black terrycloth slippers. I crept to the common room where no one dared be at this hour. The two old grandfather clocks at either side of the fire struck one scaring me out of my wits. 

Breathing sharply I put a hand over my chest as if it would slow my hurried heartbeat. I slunk underneath the large, RavenClaw tapestry and hurried across the cold Room of Four to the largest tapestry bearing the Hogwarts Shield.

"Headmaster?" I whispered peeking my head into his office. My eyes squinted at the bright light of the roaring fire. I saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk with Harry in a robe and stripes red pajamas sitting in front of him.

"Ah! Here she is now. I thought you'd be coming along soon." I stepped through the portal and rubbed my sleepy eyes. The headmaster conjured up a steaming mug of hot chocolate and I took it gratefully. I sat in the plush seat next to Harry.

"Well, Harry why don't you go first?" The old wizard said. Harry nodded and took a long sip of his drink before starting.

"I had a dream about Voldemort," He looked at me and seemed rather surprised I didn't flinch, "again. He was in this room and he was talking to Lucius Malfoy. He kept talking about how he was making a new submitting curse and how much fun it'd be to try on Lucius," I shivered at the thought of submitting anyone to something like that, "Before he left he placed the 'Crucio' curse on him. And then I woke up and my scar was killing me." He said rubbing his lighting bolt shaped scar. 

"Well, that seems to pose quiet a problem." Dumbledore said and then turned to me, "And you, Sari?" 

"Well . . . I had a dream about Snowdem . . ." I paused and looked at the cup in my lap, "I was watching the destruction. A plane was hurtling towards the school and this green magic looking thing was surrounding it. All the students and teachers throwing spells at it were just sucked up by the green stuff and made the plane move faster. I watched as it crashed into the school . . ." I paused and looked into the fire as tears stung the corners of my eyes, "I saw my parents die." I whispered quickly before my voice cracked. 

A tapping at the window broke the uneasy silence. Dumbledore opened the window to let in a tired owl. Dumbledore took the note attached and read it quickly.

"This certainly changed things." He said and looked at us. He walked over to the fire and threw a handful of powder into the fire. McGonagall's face appeared and she hid a yawn behind her hand, "Mervina, wake the perfects! Tell them to get their houses into the Great Hall immediately! I need to alert the teachers. Also, Mervina . . ."

"Yes, Albus."

"Tell Flinch to put up our barrier." A gasp came from the composed teacher, "We don't have time for questions. Just do it." The woman nodded and her face vanished from the flames.

"Sari, take Harry back through the Room." Dumbledore told me. I nodded dumbly and grabbed Harry wrist, "Stay calm. I will be needing you soon enough, with your wits about you." We nodded again.

"Come on, Harry." I said pulling him through the portal. I hurried over to the Gryffindor tapestry. I held it back and pushed him gently towards the golden tapestry.

"What is it?"

"It goes to your common room." I said becoming impatient as I heard voices coming from the other side. "Go!" I urged pushing him through. He looked back confused and then hurried when hearing his name called. I turned and hurried across the room.

"Sari?" Jill asked emerging from the tapestry when I was halfway across the room.

"Come on!" I said dragging her back through into a bustling common room. No one noticed our odd entrance and we hurried over to Amy and Violet. They were shaking as we made our way down to the Great Hall. Gryffindors were hurrying in as we reached the huge doors. I spotted Harry and we both exchanged knowing looks. 

Syltherins and Hufflepuffs were already there and mingled in and out of the houses. The tables had midnight snacks on them and students stood around nibbling on the snacks. They talked hurriedly and fidgeted nervously. According to Jill and Amy the last time they had slept in the Great Hall was when Sirius Black had gotten in the castle. 

Harry caught my eye and motioned to follow him. I excused myself and did so. He stopped at a dark corner in the hall.

"Did you see what was in that letter?" He asked. I shook my head. He frowned in thought. Suddenly the Great Hall's burst open with a huge gust of wind. The students screamed until they realized it was Dumbledore. He walked to the front followed by the teachers in two single file lines. I gulped and heard Harry play with his robe absent –mindedly. 

"I am sorry to frighten you so, but the matter that comes to hand is this. Two students have had dreams of the wrath of the Dark Lord. I have been hearing rumors of his reemerging for months now and this has only heightened my suspicions. Ladies and gentlemen I have also a letter here from the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley." The crowd's respectful silence faded into dumbfounded quite and hushed gawks, "Cornielus Fudge was over thrown by Ministry officials tonight and Mr. Weasley found a great deal of hidden evidence showing a recent rise to power by Lord Voldemort." Harry and I looked at each other in shock as the room cringed at the name, "Mr. Weasley also goes on to add that due to recent events there is good reason to expect Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts." Screams came from the crowd as the students became beyond horrified. 

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!" Dumbledore roared finally hushing the group, "Fortunately we have prepared for this attack ever since the first uprising. I would like all first and second year students to follow the Syltherin and Hufflepuff perfects to the entrance hall. You will be apparated to your homes by members of the faculty. Third and fourth year students, please follow the RavenClaw and Gryffindor perfects to the third floor, you will be using the Floo network to get home. If any other year would like to go with them please do so at this time." There was a bustling as the students left and soon the crowd was considerably smaller.


	9. Eleven O'Clock

****

Dark World

CHAPTER NINE: ELEVEN O' CLOCK

"Now, to those of you left I believe there is something your teachers haven't told you about. There is a ranking system based on power level in the wizarding world. It is as follows from page 10, Chapter 1 of 'What Wizard?':

'_The ranks _

The ranks of Wizards are very simple to explain. Every human has a grade, this grade is based on the magical ability of the person, example 1-10 = a or 10-20=b. This is a chart of the grades of a human being, and what they are called ( /w = without wand): 1

1-10 = Dying person or wizard.

10-20 = Infant/child, without magical ability.

20-30 = Muggle, with no information of magic.

30-40 = Muggle, with relations that is/are magic.

40-50 = Squib, born into a magic family but with no magical ability.

50-60 = Psychic, born into muggle parentage. Has magical ability with no knowledge of any other magic.

60-100 = Witch/Wizard, normal magical person, average of those with magical knowledge, is able to predict rarely.

100-130= Healer, can only be there with the prophecy of the triangle 2.

100-110 = Seer, average witch/wizard with fortune telling abilities, is able to predict usually.

110-120 = Diviner, Witch or Wizard with powerful magic ability, able to keep predictions controlled.

100-1300 = Visor, Witch or Wizard with a variety of powerful magical abilities.

1300-1500 = Sorcerer, Witch or Wizard with very powerful magical abilities, a variety of magical powers, can never or rarely predict.

1000-2000= Enchanter, Witch or wizard with utterly powerful magical abilities, a variety of magical power, can predict. /w

2000up= Immortal, one of the triangle, has almost all magical abilities. Not seen in 100,000,000,000 years. /w' *

"Now we have ranked two of our students and the others of you will be ranked soon enough. But the two students we have ranked have far exceeded our expectations." Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at the corner where Harry and I stood, "We have found that Harry Potter ranks with a 1745 and Sari Carter ranks with a 1592." We both gawked, "We will be training you to fight against Voldemort in the next two days in all the classes you attend. Professor Lupin and Professor Snape will be co-teaching elongated Defense Against the Dark Arts classes." The two professors glared at each other.

"Houses for the time being will be demolished. Sari and Harry I'd like you to come with me, students please line up in a single file line behind a professor and wait to be ranked. I'll be back shortly." Harry and I hurried after Dumbledore who swept quickly out of the hall. Cries and loud voices were heard from the two places of departing. 

"Sari, Harry, we will be strongly counting on you heavily seeing as your magic ability is higher than most." I looked at the headmaster.

"How high is yours Headmaster?" I asked. He looked at me surprised.

"Well, I the last time I got it tested about ten years back it was 1987." Both of our jaws dropped, "But you are young and vital! I will be personally instructing you and anyone with a higher level-" He was cut off by a jubilant shout.

"ONE THOUSAND, TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY-SEVEN!!!!" George's excited cry echoed through the hall. He ran out to us, "McGonagall said to come here . . ." He panted. He gave me a crooked smile. 

"My, my Mr. Weasley, well come now. We have much to learn and so little time." Dumbledore said walking back in the hall to find Ron prancing towards us.

"One thousand, three hundred on the dot!" He said all smiles. Harry grinned back.

"One thousand, three hundred and twenty-four." Hermione announced to us. A pale figure came up to us. He glared at us and looked at Dumbledore.

"One thousand, four hundred and forty-seven." Draco Malfoy told us. Ron and George growled. Hermione grabbed Ron's robe and I grabbed George's arm.

"Behave." We both hissed. The two glared before snorting.

"Oh put a lid on it, Weasels. My father wants me here to fight for some stupid reason. With all his preaching about the Dark Arts I'd think he'd want me home." I looked at Harry who was looking from Dumbledore to Malfoy. I stepped forward.

"Your father isn't what he appears to be, Draco. Give us a chance, you might like it where it's light." I said holding out my hand, "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. Let bygones be bygones." He gave me a suspicious glance. Our eyes locked.

"Sari are you mad?!?!" George demanded stepping up to my side. I just kept my eyes on Malfoy's. He took a shaky hand and placed it in mine. I firmly shook his as a new spark of warmth surfaced in his eyes. I pulled him close and planted a light kiss on his cheek. 

The group gasped. George began to boil and I knew I had made a grave mistake in my friendship with the boy. I gave Draco a smile before following an angry twin. 

* From 'The Woman I Love' 

  
  
~~~~~~~~NOTE:  
Okay to 'lil jolli' I'm sorry if you view Sari as a 'Mary-Sue' or the whole story in fact - personally I don't care. Also, about Kayla being a New Yorker, it was just the first city that popped into my head that everyone would know. Don't get pissed off because she's from there. I know there are tons of people from there that are cool, but just because tons are doesn't mean they ALL are. Geez. To everyone else who reviewed - THANKS! I know I'll get more specific as it goes on. Ya'll ROCKKKK!!!  



	10. Night Blind

****

Dark World

CHAPTER TEN: NIGHT BLIND

"George!" I cried as he headed towards the lake. I broke into a run as he walked faster, "George! Listen to me!" I caught up to him and grabbed his arm and twirled him around. His eyes danced with unshed tears. He glared at me and tried to get out of my grip.

"Go away!" He yelled at me. I flinched at the volume and tone of voice. He broke out of my grip.

"Fine! Be stubborn! I was only to trying to be nice!" I shouted after him. My eyes began to form with tears. I growled at myself. I didn't even start a romantic relationship with him so why am I crying over it? I glared at his lonely figure and started back towards the castle before a deep rumble came from the near-by forest.

I glanced at the dark trees and saw something large move. A blood-curdling scream came from the foliage. I saw something leap from the depths of the black shadows.

"SARI!" George's voice screamed.

The next thing I saw was the sky and hot breath was pressing against my neck. I looked down to see a large dog-ish looking creature panting over my neck. It nibbled delicately at my throat as I heard heavy footsteps in front of it.

"Hey you big oaf! Get away from her!" I heard George's voice command shakily. I saw the dog look up and suddenly I realized what it was. It leapt of me and I scrambled to my feet.

"GEORGE!!" I screamed as the nightmarish creature bounded towards him. I fumbled for my wand but saw it far away, lying on the ground. I closed my eyes as spell suddenly popped in my mind and without thinking of what it was I screamed it, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" The dog froze and fell to the ground. I grabbed my wand, which lay about twenty feet away and dashed towards George. I grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the castle.

"Come on!" I urged as we reached the doors to the west entrance. I threw George in first and followed afterwards. Spinning on my heel I turned and slammed the door shut. 

I sunk to the ground as my body shook from the adrenaline rush. I turned to see George sprawled over the cold stone floor.

"What was that thing?" He demanded. 

"A grim I think." I whispered hoarsely rubbing my temples. He sat up and scooted towards me. 

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"Just a little shaken up." I said, "Not every day one stares death in the eyes, literally." I told him still shaking slightly. He wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back and forth.

"I'm sorry." He whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"Me too." I told him. We sat there like that for a few more seconds. 

"It's just the Weasleys have hated the Malfoys for generations and vice versa. It will be hard to get used to . . . Fighting with a Malfoy and not being at opposite ends." I smiled at the redhead.

"I'm glad you're willing to try." I told him getting up. He stood next to me and for a moment our faces were inches from each other. That was before footsteps echoed from the steps leading to the entrance.

"Ms. Carter?" Hermione's voice called.

"George?" Ron's uncertain voice followed.

"Yes?" We answered at the same time and then grinned at each other. I grabbed George's hand and trotted towards them.

"We heard screaming!" Hermione said as Harry, Dumbledore, and Draco hurried down the steps. George and I pointed towards the door where something was now banging at the door.

"Grim." I said. 

"Ah, well then time to deal with him." Dumbledore said and made an opening motion. The doors flew open and the dog demon burst in. We screamed and all started up the stairs. Harry looked back.

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" Harry cried and we turned back, we saw our headmaster standing there facing a growling dog. Harry started bounding back down the stairs taking them two at a time. The rest of the group followed.

"Ugh . . . Here we go with the hero shit." I grumbled taking off after the others. 

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked as they came up to stand beside the old wizard. The headmaster didn't acknowledge us but stared at the creature. The two magical creatures' eyes were locked in a silent, wordless, non-violent battle. After about twenty minutes of frantic yelling and spells to snap them out of it, a smile spread across Dumbledore's face. The grim lay down and rolled over in submission. 

My jaw dropped to the floor and stared in awe with the other students while Dumbledore went to pet the large dog.

"Mister Malfoy, why don't you and Miss Granger go get Hagrid?" The old wizard asked. Hermione nodded and Draco followed silently the two obviously dumbfounded at the turn of events.

"What is going on down here?" McGonagall's voice echoed through the rather silent hall. She stopped when the scene came into view a few of the other fifth, sixth, and seventh year students behind her, "Albus? What in Merlin's name?!?!?" She trailed off. Dumbledore smiled at the old witch.

"Mervina, this is Trumpet." He said. I groaned.

"Good God, he's named the wretched thing." I grumbled and began to walk up the stairs.

"Miss Carter?" I turned.

"Yes, Headmaster?" I asked, Dumbledore smiled so brightly that his eyes were squeezed shut.

"I'm putting you and Mister George Weasley in charge of Trumpet." I almost fell down the stairs.

"B-b-but Headmaster! That thing nearly killed both of us!" I protested, Dumbledore turned to face the dog. 

"But this will help you learn to trust all that change sides." I looked at George who buried his face in his hands.

"He's gone batty." I muttered under my breath and made my way back down the stairs, "Very well, Headmaster." I said summoning a leash from thin air.

"I'm proud of you, Miss Carter. Hagrid will instruct you and George on proper care." Dumbledore turned as Hagrid lumbered into the hall followed by a panting Hermione and Draco.

"These two said 'ya needed me." Hagrid said.

"Yes, you will be instructing Miss Carter and Mister Weasley, here, on how to take care of a grim." Hagrid's eyes lit up when his gaze fell on Trumpet, "His name is Trumpet, Hagrid and I want him to be in the intense care of these two students." Hagrid nodded enthusiastically. 

"Got it 'edmaster. Follow me." He nodded to the two. I hooked the leash to a collar that was now around the grim's neck. I led him out and George hurried up with Hagrid. I grumbled and walked behind them.

"Now then, yer going ta need some good raw meat." He handed us bow and a quiver of arrows with a dagger for both of us.

"Uh, what are these for?" I asked suspiciously.

"Ta catch his food." I looked at Hagrid as if he was insane, "You'll be going into the Forbidden Forest, and I'm sure Dumbledore's okay with that."

"The Forbidden Forest?" George almost squeaked, "At night?" Hagrid shrugged.

"Best time to catch vermin." He replied and took the leash from me, "I'll get him some water while yer gone." We watched Hagrid disappear around the side of his hut and then looked at each other.

"Well?" I asked turning to go up to the castle. 

"Aren't we supposed to catch stuff for him to eat?" George asked hurrying after me.

"Yes, but if you think I'm going to do it in these robes, you're nuts." I said heaving the door open and heard is slam behind us, "I'll meet you back here in fifteen minutes." He nodded and we went separate ways. 

*****

I was walking back in a pair of soft, leather pants, dyed black, and tucked into soft leather boots that fit snuggly. A tight, black tank top with a tightly fitting jacket was my on my upper body and my dagger hung at my hip in a blue scabbard. As I made a turn to walk down to the main hall I heard someone crying softly in the shadows. 

"Lumos." I whispered walking into the shadows. I saw a younger boy sitting in the shadows. His legs were pulled to his chest and he was crying into them. I recognized him as a fifth year that often walked with Harry. 

"Is something wrong?" I asked softly. The boy started and looked up scared. I smiled gently and handed him a handkerchief. He wiped his eyes and blew his nose.

"Thanks." He said, offering the dirty thing back. I looked at it uncertainly and then smiled at him.

"You keep it." I told him, "Is something wrong?" I asked again. He looked away.

"It's that stupid ranking thing." I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh? Why is it stupid?" I asked sitting beside him. I was early so I could spare a few consoling minutes.

"Because we had to perform a really technical spell that I really haven't understood yet." He said kicking his feet in the dust of the corner, "I messed up and Snape ranked me as 61." I chuckled, "It's not funny." He said obviously very upset.

"Sorry. But you're a Gryffindor right?"

"How did you know?" He asked nodding.

"I've seen you with Harry Potter sometimes in the halls. But anyway, you know Snape probably didn't let you do it over again or do a simpler spell because you were a Gryffindor." I told him. He looked at me, "By the way, what'd your name?" I asked.

"Seamus Finnigan." He said. I smiled at him.

"Sari Carter . . .but you probably knew that." I smiled at him. I nodded and I stood up.

"Look, Snape's a cranky old coot who thinks he needs to get back at Gryffindor for something that probably happened while he was at Hogwarts. Trust me, Seamus, it's personal. But go back and ask Flitwick or McGonagall to re-rank you, okay?" I smiled he nodded and I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and glance at my watch.

"Oh jeez! I gotta go meet George. I'm late now. I'll see you around!" I called and hurried off down the corridor. 

George was standing impatiently at the front door holding the bow and quiver. I took the quiver from him and slung it on my back.

"Let's not waste anymore time." I said before he could open his mouth.

"Whatever." He grumbled obviously still sore about having to take care of a grim that have almost killed him earlier. We reached the edge of the forest and looked at one another. I took George's hand and took the first step onto the soft ground.

Following no particular path we trekked through the dark forest until I stopped. George ran into me and before he could say anything I shook my head and put a finger to his lips. 

"Memoria connexion." I murmured softly. Placing the tip of my wand on his forehead and then on mine he gave me a puzzled look.

*What the hell did she just do?* His voice echoed in my mind.

*Linked our minds Genius.* I rolled my eyes. He gasped and looked at me, *Now shut up and look over there.* I pointed to a clearing where a buck, a doe, and a fawn all stood out in the moonlight.

*What about them?* I gave a mental sigh of impatience.

*That buck is our ticket out of here.* I mentally reprimanded him. He grumbled mentally.

*So how do you plan on getting it.* I shrugged.

*Shoot it.* I said simply and hook my bow around my back and then grabbed a branch to a near by tree. Heaving myself up I looked back at George. *Stay there, you'll probably have to slit it's throat and maybe defend it if it runs off and I can't follow you quick enough.* He gulped and the remaining color on his face drained. I smiled down at him.

*I'll tell you how. I can see through you're eyes enough.* I told him. He nodded, *Now hide somewhere.* He did so and I climbed to a good vantage point. I sighed and drew a simple arrow from my quiver and knocked it. 

Keeping steadying with my legs wrapped firmly around the large branch so not to fall, I pulled the end and string back until it was to tight to move anymore.

"Fly true." I whispered to the bow and let it go. A quick 'whoosh' was followed by the scream of the buck. It took off towards the school and a flash of red signaled George following it.

*Sari! I can't see it!*

*Follow the blood!* I commanded. I dashed after them through the tree tops. All of a sudden I leapt onto a tree and heard a sickening crack echo through the forest. 

*George?* I called through my mental link. *GEORGE?!?!?!* A wave of pain flooded my body and I felt the world sway I reached for the tree trunk but grabbed thin air. 

I screamed as wind howled in my ears and I saw the branches fade out of view above me. I felt the ground beneath me with a sharp pain through my back and then it was a deep red.


	11. Nightmare Postponed

****

Dark World

CHAPTER ELEVEN: NIGHTMARE POSTPONED

I forced my eyes open and saw a blinding light. Squeezing my eyes shut I tried to turn away and searing pain coursed through my body. I whimpered and fell back to my previous position. I felt something cold and wet on my face. 

"Trumpet?" I heard a familiar voice in the room. I heard footsteps and the wet thing left my face, "What's the matter?" A dog like whine came and I felt a hand caress my cheek.

"She's not awake, Trumpet. You must have imagined it." I gave a small murmur of protest and tried to turn again. The pain flooded back through my body like a thousand knives stabbing my body repeatedly.

"Sari?" It was George. I didn't know exactly how I could tell it was him and not Fred but something told me it was. I tried to open my eyes again but the bright light hadn't faded, "Sari, are you awake?"

"Bight." I croaked and tried to open my eyes again it was dimmer. It wasn't nearly as hard to open my eyes then. The room spun out of focus for a bit and steadily became clearer.

"Sari!" It was George, his crooked smile was in front of my face and I cracked a small grin.

"Hey." 

"Hey! How are you feeling?" I gave him a skeptical look, "Okay, stupid question!" He grinned, "One a scale of one to ten one being crappy and ten being like hell what'd you give yourself?"

"Twenty-five." I said, "I can't move!" I complained. I saw the grim jump up on my bed and wag his tail expectantly. I looked at it wearily, "By the way, what the hell happened? All I remember is a scream and you didn't answer. Then I grabbed for the tree and it wasn't there and the next thing I saw was deep red. Now I'm here."

"Oh . . . well the buck kicked me in the gut before I could slit its throat but it ran into Trumpet who killed it but came after me. It was weird; he took back it to Hagrid and then bounded into the forest. 

"A little while later he start howling and Hagrid went with Snape to look for the dog. I had to go Pomfrey and I couldn't contact you. I got really worried and then they came in here carrying you on a stretcher." George looked away and petted Trumpet absentmindedly, "You were covered in blood and so pale. Pomfrey almost had a break down. I don't know what she did but it took them forever to fix you up."

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"About a week, tomorrow's Halloween." He smiled, "They're still planning on having the ball, too." I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, see," George looked away and then looked at me but not in my eyes. He purposely avoided my gaze, "Dumbledore found You-Know-Who and a couple of his goons in the forest near where Trumpet had been. Anyway, Dumbledore and Harry had a big fight with them, of course lots of people went to kill the Death Eaters, but it was Harry and Dumbledore against You-Know-Who. Harry got hurt real bad and Dumbledore vanished with Voldemort. Nobody knows where they went but nobody's heard of their death or traces of them living." He looked into my eyes finally, "So McGonagall took over and called all the students back last Wednesday. Everything is rather back to normal, but meals are different. Not as cheery so McGonagall thought the Halloween Ball should go on. We get tomorrow off and until two we're allowed to go to Hogsmeade." My head spun. That was a lot of information to digest at once. So the lovable, old, batty, Dumbledore was gone and Voldemort with him and nobody knew if they were dead or alive. McGonagall was the Headmistress and was still arranging the Halloween Ball for tomorrow.

"So is McGonagall still teaching Transfiguration?" I asked, still a little confused. George nodded.

"Yea, until they get a replacement." He said. He looked awkwardly at me, "Anyway you've got so much stuff! Your RavenClaw friends wouldn't stop leaving stuff every time they came." I looked over at the surrounding tables holding everything from baskets full of candy and knick-knacks to brightly wrapped boxes.

"Come on and see!" He said trying to pull me out of bed. I gave a sharp cry and grimaced as pain swept through my body and I collapsed breathing heavily on the bed.

"Sorry!" George was by my side whispering words of comfort and helped me sit back up.

"It's okay . . . You didn't know." I said and he looked at me, concern radiating from his blue eyes. I smiled, "Why don't you bring over some candy and you can feed me some. I'm starved and I can't move a muscle!" I said he nodded and grabbed a bag of Bernie Bott's Every Flavor JellyBeans.

"You evil creature." I told him as he held up an ugly green colored one.

"Eat it." I pursed my lips together.

"Mmm-ummm!!!" I protested as he tried to force it in my mouth. He grinned and popped in his mouth and then made a gagging noise and gulped with a great deal of trouble. 

"Gross! Grass!" I chuckled as he made faces. He set the jellybeans aside and he picked up a package of Chocolate Frogs. Breaking off a leg he fed me the delicious treat and we sat there chatting aimlessly and eating Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Pastries. 

After a few hours Jill and Amy came crashing in followed by a furious Madame Pomfrey.

"SARI!!" Jill squealed and hugged me forcefully knocking Trumpet and George out of way.

"OWWW!! JILLL!!!" I protested as she crushed me oblivious to my pain. She held me back and bit her lip.

"Did that hurt?" I growled at her with my eyebrows furrowed in a glare. She grinned with guilt, "Sorry." She said, Amy popped up on the other side of me petting Trumpet absentmindedly. 

"You know he stayed with you all the time. McGonagall told Pomfery to make an exception," She leaned closer, "And George stayed here all the time too. Barely left for food and to go to the lavatory." I raised my eyebrows and looked at the boy who was fiddling with the forgotten Chocolate Frogs. I smiled slightly.

"Hey! Sari, what's between you and Seamus Finnigan?" Jill demanded pointing to a whole cart full of candy and gifts.

"Oh! The fifth year Gryffindor right?" I asked her, I saw George stiffen at the mention of his name but shrugged it off as nothing. Jill nodded eagerly, and I tried to shrug, "He was feeling bad about his rank and how Snape cheated him out. I just told him he shouldn't be sad and stuff. He seems like a good kid." I said.

"What?!?! He came in and looked at you like you were an angel almost everyday!" The girl cried. I rolled my eyes.

"It's nothing . . ." I eyed the cart and added under my breath with great uncertainty, "I think."

*****

"Come on!!" Violet said grabbing one arm and Amy grabbed another. My body still ached this morning but upon McGonagall's insistence Madame Pomfery had allowed me out of the hospital wing. Amy grabbed my other arm and dragged be down the long dirt path towards Hogsmeade. 

Jubilant cries rang out in the streets and shop doors opened and closed with tinkling of bells. 

"To Madame Keldary's!" Jill cried leading us. I whimpered as we were stared at. Three RavenClaws dragging along a fellow RavenClaw down the street. We passed the 'Dream Team' and they laughed before I threw them a silencing glare. They walked off towards the joke shop still snickering. 

They dragged me in a high-end robe shop and I felt my heavy bag of money suddenly feel light. The place reeked of old, expensive perfume and a large three-sided mirror for examining stood at the far end of the stood. An excessively large woman came around the corner of a large rack of robes and faked a smile at us.

"Hallo little Hogwarts-y girlies." I gave her a disgusted look as Violet, Amy and Jill forced smiles on. 

"Hallo Madame Lugine. Is Madame Keldary here?" Amy asked. Madame Lugine chuckled.

"No, no. She's out to New York again. Fashion week you know." I gave an inward sigh. New York Fashion Week, one of my favorite things to watch. My friends and I would tape the shows on enchanted VCRs and watch them every night; that is before . . . 

"Oh . . . Well, we'll just look around. Thanks." Jill said dragging us in the opposite side of the store that held the women's dress robes. We began to shuffle through the many dress robes, holding up various prints, shapes and colors to each other and ourselves.

"This is perfect for you, Amy!" I exclaimed. It was a pale blue with small flecks of silver in it. The dress had a 'V' cut neckline with stitching holding it together in the low cut and a hood falling back. The long bell sleeves stretched so it could cover almost the entire hand and the ends of the robe swished the floor gently. I forced it into her hands.

"But, what would my theme be?" She protested. I shrugged.

"We could charm some angel wings on your back and halo above your head!" I told her pushing her towards the dressing room, "Go!" She went and we continued browsing not really looking for anything inparticular now that someone had found something. She emerged a few minutes later blushing profusely. 

"It's so revealing!" She whimpered standing in front of the mirror. I grinned.

"It's perfect!" I said twirling her around, "And who is your date?" I demanded, the blush rose again.

"Lee Jordan." We all squealed. 

"So he can be a devil!" I giggled and pushed her back into the changing room, "Now change and help us look for some more things for us!" I told her, "You're getting it. End of discussion." 

"Fine." She tried to sound disappointed but the sparkle in her eyes gave it away.

"I'll be fine, Ron! Go along now! You too Harry!" We heard Hermione say heading towards us. I turned and smiled brightly.

"Hey, finally ditch the boy toys?" I teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes." I laughed at her prompt response. 

"Well come shopping with us, if that's okay?" I looked at the girls, Amy just came back out of the dressing room and smiled.

"Of course, she needs to get away from those boys of hers sometime." We laughed and started looking for a dress for Hermione as well.

"This is PERFECT!" Jill cried triumphantly an evil gleam in her eye. She held up a short, forest green dress robe. She shoved it into Hermione's hands and shoved her into the dressing room. Hermione grudgingly came out a few minutes later. Her face was the color of Ron's hair. 

The dress was spectacular, and it was perfect on her. It had an off the shoulder neckline, and long bell sleeves from the shoulder down that covered Hermione's hand up to her knuckles. The dress part itself two inches from the collarbone to her mid-thigh. A 'V' line of ribbon of gold ran around the waist separating the fabric into five thick pieces that would cover from the waist down. Leather strings laced the piece's together at their edges about half-way down getting wider all the way until finally tying off and leaving the rest to expose her slender legs.

"Every sixth year boy and younger is going to stare at you all night!" Violet giggled as Hermione folded her arms.

"I'm not wearing it."

"Yes, you are!" Jill said, "You'll be a woodland fairy and you are due at the Prefect's bathroom at 6:00 PM tonight!" She told Hermione. The girl groaned.

"Awww, you know you wanna get Draco's attention!" If it was possible, Hermione's face turned redder than before at my comment. 

"I-I do not!" I laughed. 

"Sure that's why you say it so forcefully." I told her and pushed her gently back into the dressing room, "Now get changed, you don't want to ruin the surprise before it's time!" My friends looked at each other and giggled and went back to looking for dresses for ourselves.

I held up a dark burgundy-purple dress with a high, Chinese neckline. The sleeves like all the other's so far were long but made of the same colored, semi-transparent chiffon. The skirt was long and swirled at the floor covered in silver Chinese-style embroidery with flowers. At the buttons there was a single silver bird. My mind wandered back to Renowa's outfit and I smiled. My black cloak with the silver sun clasp would go perfectly. So my theme would be ancient Chinese meets Medieval, not really a theme but oh well. 

"Let's try this." I said and swept into the dressing room. I came out of the dressing room a few minutes later and the group gasped. I turned to the mirror. "Not bad, but not exactly what I was hoping." The dress was beautiful true but on me it looked like a rotten plum. The purple was to light to do anything for me and while it was a perfect fit it wasn't what I had hoped.

"It's gorgeous!" Violet exclaimed.

"It's nice. But I think it'd look better on you. This shade would look better with your eyes." I said smiling at her. She grinned.

"I wasn't going to say anything." I grinned back. And soon the dress switched owners. When she came out it made all the difference. It brought out the strange purple flecks in her eyes and made her look fuller in the curvy areas. 

"Absolutely fantastic!" I grinned and then looked at Jill.

"We're the only ones left!" She said, "NO!" And she mock fainted. I laughed and she looked at Hermione and Amy who were holding up dresses in our direction. A sudden gasp from Hermione and we all looked at her. She pulled out a long, blood red robe made of what must have been silk. The sleeves had two closed bells and then a bell sleeve from the mid-biscep down, the first bell was a dark red and the other matched the dress. The upper part of the dress was like a vest made of black dragon-hide with a piece of red fabric stretched underneath the extremely small space between the two ends of hide. The two edges were laced with black dragon-hide strings. The skirt of the dress flowed out gently and danced along the floor.

"It was made for you." She breathed still rather in awe that she had found it and in awe of the dress itself. I went to the dressing room and fumbling with the dress clumsily put it on. I came out and stood in front of the mirror. 

It was, to put it bluntly, extremely provocative. I grinned and winked at my reflection.

"This will do it." I giggled imagining myself with a medieval witch style of hair and my skinny sword hanging from my hip with it's red, dragon-hide belt. 

I adjusted the medallion around my neck and looked over at Jill who emerged in her dark blue dress with a strapless top as well as arm bands to run from the back of her hand to where her dress would start. At her hips rested a white band of cloth that held a golden shield in middle and downwards flowed a long scarf like white band. She looked like the perfect heir to the RavenClaw throne, and who knew, maybe she was. I smiled at myself in the mirror and then tinkered with the hilt of the skinny sword.

It was too small for me now but now it was just for show rather than to fight with. It was my first sword and the rubies and gold in the hilt shined as if it had been bought yesterday. It rested in a jet-black, leather scabbard that hung off a thin, red dragon-hide sword belt. My hair was swept into a nest of a thousand curls and black rosebuds were placed randomly in. And of course I had the black eye make-up and the blood red lipstick going on. I grinned, I was the perfect devil's advocate and I brought my black eye-mask up to my face and place it on with a hold spell. 

I looked over at Hermione who was being pawed over by Violet and Amy who places a crown of flowers, ivy and willow branches in her hair. She was the perfect wood nymph, straight out of a Greek mythology book. Amy had put not too much, but just enough of glitter on her face and Violet had twisted white roses into her hair which fell down to her waist. I walked over and picked up the mask Jill and I had worked on earlier. 

"Now for the finishing touch." I announced and placed the green eye-mask up to her face and whispered a hold spell. Small feathers and twigs were on the outside and baby's breath over the rest barely allowed the dark green to show itself.

"Perfect!" We chorused and let Hermione look at herself in the mirror. I grinned.

"Nobody will know it's you!" Jill grinned hugging the girl, carefully minding the glitter on her exposed skin.

"Those Athenian sandals of Violet's were perfect." She said, turning slowly to take it all in.

"Not even a dragon could resist you!" I quipped winking. Jill grinned at me her hair was put in a style like Renowa's and she looked stunningly graceful as she swept the others out of the room. She looked at me.

"Now when we go down to the main hall, nobody will recognize any one they haven't seen before then. Like you'll still know who Hermione, Amy, Violet and I are and recognize us. But say if you see Harry or George, you won't know it's them until McGonagall lifts the spell at midnight." I nodded understanding.

"Well don't want to keep Lee and Greg waiting." I grinned with my friend, Greg was a seventh year Hufflepuff who was taking Violet to the dance. We walked out and saw Amy's halo bobbing above the rest of the RavenClaw crowd.

"Come on! I told them we'd meet them on the lower stair case!" Amy said and dragged us out of the common room her wings bumping everyone out of the way. We closed Hermione's eyes and lead her down to the lower staircase and saw the boys waiting for us. Letting go of the younger Gryffindor we headed for the Great Hall.

"Wow!" I breathed as we walked in. Pumpkins floated in the air with the candles dimming the light considerably. Due to the low rehearsal factor McGonagall had chosen a witch bad called Witches Four. They were mix between alternative and hard punk rock. Their vintage prom dresses were slashed and torn in a very sharp manor making them look rather well, dead.

With the pushing and shoving I found myself separated from the others. I searched for Amy's halo but with all the wizard and witch hats it was a hard task. Giving up I wandered to the punch bowl and found Professor Snape handing out the bright brass goblets. I smiled at him as he handed me the steaming concoction.

"This isn't made to kill non-Syltherins is it?" I asked cautiously. Snape shrugged.

"Sounds tempting, thanks for the idea." He said and slid me an odd smile. The smile was genuine but it looked odd as if he didn't practice the action much. I grinned and moved away.

"And so, like, she said 'No way!' and he said, 'Uh-huh!' . . ." Bits of conversations followed me as I moved through the dining room unaccompanied. A sudden scream ended the song and the group began an abnormally slow beat. I looked around as couples crowded the dance floor and the other single people were forced to the side. From near the tables I spotted Hermione's crown dancing with a Roman emperor, whom I assumed would probably turn out to be Draco. 

I took a long sip of the steaming potion and looked at it licking my lips carefully. Holding it up I raised my eyebrows.

"Yummy!" I exclaimed and giggled at my own brilliant deduction. Of course, if Snape had to make something for the entire school it would be nothing but the best. I felt a tap on my shoulder and met two boys with fire red hair. I was almost certain I knew them, but that damn spell wouldn't let me remember. 

One was dressed in an ancient Grecian toga and was looking impatient. The other was dressed as a medieval squire, without the armor of course. Black, riding breeches were tucked into soft, brown leather boots. His large tunic with the Gryffindor symbol embroidered in the corner completed the old look. His dark red mask covered around his eyes and nose but the crystal blue, eyes sparkled in the shadows of the mask.

"Go on, I don't care." The squire told the Greek. I smiled as the Greek shuffled off and I turned to face the squire again.

"May I have this dance, milady?" He asked holding out in his hand and I smiled placing my hand in his. Upon contact a familiar surge of fire shot through my hand but we kept our hands locked. 

He led me out onto the floor as the first chorus of the song started. I place my other hand on his shoulder and he wrapped his other hand around my waist bringing me close. We danced gently to the soft music and I felt the other couples melt away as my imagination put us in a dream world.

"It's over." His quite words cut sharply through my world like a knife as I felt my feet stop and the audience clapped at the end. I sighed and clapped as well. That had ended too fast. He smiled down at me, for he must have been around five inches taller than me. I gave a small smile in return.

"I don't want to give you up so quickly, care to accompany me for a bit?" He asked holding out his arm. I felt unable to do anything but smile back and nod with that gorgeous smile flashed at me. Soon we were sitting and joking at a table by ourselves. 

I had this tugging feeling that I knew him so well and then a guilty feeling for not trying to find George or the other girls. But then he'd smile and I'd melt and the process would start all over again. 

All too McGonagall stood up and the room feel silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you have had a fun time but now let us see the people behind the masks. Have you been able to chose the one you admire without seeing their face?" She asked, a small smile creeping on her face, "Reveal yourselves!" She commanded the spell and everyone took off their masks.

I pulled mine from my face and looked up to see George staring at me, a look of amusement and surprise mixing on his face. I smiled at him.

"I was hoping it would be you." I grinned at him. George opened his mouth to say something before an orange rose was laid on the table. I looked up to see a grinning Seamus.

"I was looking for you all night. I wanted to give you this!" He said as a slow dance started up. I looked at the beautiful orange rose and then noticed George looking rather annoyed at the younger boy.

"T-thank you, Seamus." I stammered not sure what to say. Three ribbons were tied around the stem; one was red, another blue, and the last gold. I smiled slowly at him and took the rose.

"Your welcome. I was hoping it would match your dress, but I guess not." He said sitting down between George and me. George faced me and Seamus sat at my right and both together were making me uncomfortable. I glanced over at George whose eyes were shooting daggers at the fifth year Gryffindor. 

"Seamus, why don't you go ask Lavender to dance?" George suggested through clenched teeth, but Seamus obviously hadn't heard him.

"You know, Sari, you look gorgeous in that dress." I blushed as Seamus showered me with compliments. I still felt rather uncomfortable and was beginning to worry for Seamus' safety as George began to shred the paper napkin angrily. 

"Well, it's time to say good night." McGonagall began after the song finished, George looked like he could kill Seamus and Seamus looked rather put out. He stood and clasped my hand in his. He placed a kiss on the back of mine and smiled at me.

"Good night, Lady Sari!" He smiled and swept off. I relaxed a bit and looked at George who was glaring at Seamus' retreating figure.

"Well, I think I should be off." I said, George started at the sound of my voice and then looked at me almost crushed.

"Yea . . . me too I guess. But I'll see you in the morning, right? I mean you're still planning on staying with us right?" He asked. I smiled. 

"Of course." I replied as we stopped at the entrance to the Great Hall. The hall was now deserted as people had been leaving all night and the last couples had finally taken off for a more secluded place or chosen to retire for the night. Trash littered the floor and the candles were slowly putting themselves out as we stood at the halfway closed doors. 

"Good night." I said moving towards the door and opening it a little more. I turned to see him standing there. He looked at me and then to the table where we had just sat, where the orange rose lay abandon and then back to me. I smiled and walked back to him. In one swift motion I placed my lips on his cheek, kissing it softly.

"Sweet dreams." I whispered in his ear and then turned. I left the hall not looking back, it wasn't a time to turn back. I had to move on, in my relationships, in school. I had to move on in my life.


	12. Family Ties

****

Dark World

CHAPTER TWELEVE: FAMILY TIES

"Ugh!! I don't see why we can't levitate these!" I whined as Jill and I dragged our respective trunks down the stairs. Suddenly my trunk's handle snapped off. I shrieked as I watched my luggage case crash down the stairs. Jill left hers as we dashed off to find my luggage spilled at the bottom of the staircase. My robes spewed over the entrance hall along with my hats. I thanked God I had packed my underwear at the bottom.

Letting out a moan I slid to the floor and began to pick up my clothes. A few Syltherins walked by, some kicked the clothes across the hall, some snickered and pointed, and then Draco came from the lower level and saw me. He smiled and bent over to help Jill and I pick up the articles of clothing. He placed them carefully into the trunk.

"Is that all of them?" Jill asked. We looked around.

"I think so . . . Well, if that's the solution to get our trunks down quickly, I'll take the long way any day." I snorted glaring at the offending trunk. The other two stifled snickers as I kicked the trunk sending it skidding across the floor letting it hit a wall. 

"Thanks for helping Draco." I smiled at the younger boy and turned to Jill. "Shall we go knock yours down the steps too?" I enquired. She shook her head with a smile.

"No thanks, besides, I think your first family is waiting." She pointed as we turned to see the Weasleys come down from a set of stairs near the Great Hall. Hermione and Harry followed them as two older boys lugged five trunks down the stairs. 

"Oi! Sari!" Harry called waving. I smiled and we waited patiently as the crew of redheads made their way over. 

"Morning." I smiled at them.

"Good morning Dear." Molly Weasley beamed back. The other men looked edgy around Draco and I noticed Hermione smiling shyly at him. I nudged Jill and got her aware of the situation. We looked at each other and giggled helplessly as the others looked curiously at us. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I pity you, Weasley." He said directing his words to Ron, "Happy Halloween everyone." He said and headed to the Great Hall. Hermione looked after him, I rolled my eyes.

"Go, Hermione." I told her and went to retrieve my trunk. I saw Hermione jog after Draco, I chuckled and pushed my trunk over the Weasleys and Jill. I turned to my best friend.

"I'll see you in a couple of days." I told her and gave her a hug.

"Sure, now if you'll excuse me I have a trunk to go fetch and curse at." She said walking up the steps to where her trunk had been left.

"Well, come on Dear!" Mrs. Weasley insisted, "I hope you don't mind if Harry spends the vacation with us." I shook my head.

"No, of course not." I said smiling at Harry. He grinned back, "Better than relatives eh, Harry?" He chuckled.

"Much." 

"Now, I believe you know, George, Fred and Ron." Mr. Weasley said.

"And Ginny." I chimed in. He looked between us girls and nodded.

"But these are our other three sons, Bill," A tall young man that reminded me of a larger George in his squire costume smiled at me, "Charlie," A man with a long ponytail and a earring with a dragon tooth waved as he balanced three trunks on his shoulders, "and Percy." A younger man with glasses and a clean-shaven look nodded cirsply at me. I grinned, another 'Mr. FBI'.

"Hello." I smiled at them.

"Hallo, so you're the girl George carries on about-" Charlie started, before George stepped on his foot. Charlie almost lost control of the trunks and glared at his younger brother.

"Fred tells me you're exceedingly bright." I smiled at Percy a pink tinge covering my cheeks.

"Well, I do get good grades . . . But I'm not as smart as Hermione by a long shot." I said. Ron chuckled.

"Yea, well you stick your nose in a book as much as she does even Neville'd be smart." I rolled my eyes.

"She didn't get all her smarts from books, the ability to retain knowledge is a skill you obtain." I told him kicking my trunk along as we walked to the doors. George came over.

"Allow me." He said picking up the trunk and then looking at me surprised, "What to carry in here? Bricks?" He asked.

"No, clothes, make-up, other things." I explained. He grumbled as we walked towards Hagrid's hut. 

"Hey, Hagrid! The portkey ready yet?" Mr. Weasley asked. Hagrid looked up from his garden.

"Sure is, Mr. Weasley. O'er there, that ruddy hat beside the stoop." He told us and we all crowded around the hat. 

"Okay everyone get a good grip on somebody, also boys hold on tight to the luggage! Ready now?" I found myself held tightly by George, and his other arm clutching my trunk.

"One two THERE!" I grabbed hold of the hat and felt a sudden rush of wind before I buried my face in George's chest. As soon as it had started the wind was gone and my feet were touching solid ground again. My iron grip still clutched the hat as George's arm untangled itself from my waist. 

"Home sweet home!" Ron sighed as he and Harry followed the anxious Percy into the house.

"Spent too much time at Hogwarts. I have so much work to get done!" Percy muttered. I raised an eyebrow.

"That's Percy for you. He's a workaholic." Charlie said as we carried our stuff in.

"George take Sari's things to Ginny's room. Ginny why don't you show her around?" Ginny nodded and she motioned for me to follow. 

"So you're stuck in a house full of guys except for your mother?" I asked. She laughed.

"Yea, but it's not that bad. George and Fred are really funny. I'll miss them next year." She said as we walked around in the small herb garden.

"Why? Where are they going?" I asked.

"I don't know, they'll probably leave to start a joke company or something." She said as we walked into the small and busy kitchen. Food and culinary items flew through the air like missiles as we dashed through to the small creaky stairway.

"Oh, I see." I said as we passed the first floor of doors. One I supposed was Percy because I heard him cursing behind the door, something about leaky cauldrons. The next Ginny said was the parent's room and the next was Ron's and Harry's which George and Fred were now sharing as well. We climbed the next set of steps and found two doors on either side of a small hallway. Ginny said that the right room was normally George and Fred's room but now Charlie and Bill were sharing it, and then opened the left door.

It was a whitewashed room with two double beds at each end. One was covered in a pink pastel flowered print of covers and sheets. Teddy bears covered the head of the bed and an extra coverlet was at the bottom. The other bed was identical except the color was a pale blue pastel and there were stuffed bunnies on the head. A large dresser stood in the corner and a large white, woven rug covered the majority of the hard wood floor.

George was setting my trunk on the floor as we walked in. He looked up and blushed slightly for some odd reason.

"Get out George! I want to change and I bet Sari does too!" Ginny said. George smiled at us.

"Sure, I'm going. I'm going." He said. Ginny shut the door and rolled her eyes. 

"He's lovesick." She told me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" I asked as if I really didn't care.

"Mm-hmm. That's how all my brothers get when they have a crush. George is worse than any other them have been." She said looking at the door oddly and then shrugged. She turned back to me.

"There's a changing wall over there." She told me, and pointed at a folded separator with an old Japanese print on it. I nodded and went to my trunk. Opening it I sifted through my robes and found the outfit I was looking for. 

In a couple minutes I came out in a dark red knit sweater and a pair of hip-hugger flare jeans. I smiled at Ginny who had opted for a pair of white fleece pants and long sleeved blue shirt. 

"So what shall we do?" Ginny asked. I shrugged.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. She grinned.

"I don't know, talk I guess. I never get to really girl talk around here." I smiled.

"Okay so what do you want to know?" I asked reclining on the bed she had designated as mine. I had placed my huge teddy bear in the middle of all the white bunnies and had set up my pictures and a few reading materials on the wicker bedside tables.

"How do you get your make-up on so well." I laughed and sat up.

"Let me show you." I said getting my make-up out.

"Ginny, what the?" Ron asked as we met the boys on the second landing to go to dinner. Ginny was wearing blue eye shadow and sparkly lip-gloss.

"It's called make-up, Ron. Girls wear it." She said rolling her eyes. I chuckled and looked at George who kept staring at me. I rolled my eyes. It must have been the second time he'd seen me in Muggle clothes. I smiled at him and grabbed his wrist. 

"Come on, George!" I said, pulling him after the rest of the group. We hurried down the stairs and washed up in the downstairs washroom. 

"Dinner outside!" Mrs. Weasley called. We hurried out onto the lawn and found lanterns hanging from strings and trees with a warm shield to keep the evening chill from around the table. We all sat down.

"To Sari, for joining us." Mr. Weasley said as we finished piling our plates with loads of delicious foods. I sat between George and Ginny and was able to witness all the activity.

"To Sari!" I blushed as they raised their glasses.

"Thanks for having me." I said, obviously embarrassed. The group dug in and talk circulated the table. I noticed Harry kept staring at Ginny through out the meal.

"He's looking at you." I whispered in her ear. She blushed and glanced over only to see Harry look quickly at Ron. 

"Yes, well I couldn't say any less for that brother of mine who keeps ogling at you." I looked at George who kept stealing glances at me. 

"So Sari, Harry here says you've got a high power ranking. What is it exactly?" Percy asked looking hungry for a teasing tool. 

"Percy! You will not ask her such things!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. I smiled at the woman.

"It's alright, Molly, honest." I told her, I turned to Percy, "If you still care to know my ranking is a one-thousand five hundred and ninety-two." I said smugly. George grinned at his older brother whose mouth had dropped open slightly. Bill and Charlie had stopped talking with their father and all three stared at me mouths rather wide open.

"What?" I asked, "Ron got one thousand, three hundred and Harry's is one-thousand seven-hundred and forty-five." They all looked at Harry and Ron, who blushed, "And George ranks one-thousand two hundred and fifty seven." I looked at Fred and Ginny.

"You guys never told me your ranks." Ginny blushed and Fred shrugged.

"One-thousand two hundred and fifty seven, we're twins." Fred said simply.

"I got one-thousand two hundred and five." Ginny mumbled, I grinned and gave her an one-armed hug.

"See! That's great!" I smiled at her. 

"Sari, you mean to say you and Harry have the ability of a sorcerer?" Mr. Weasley sputtered. I grinned.

"I'm a sorceress to be exact and Harry there could probably be an enchanter if he got proper training." I said placing a fork-full of salad in my mouth. They group gaped at Harry who grinned sheepishly.

"But hey, who has to live with the evil Muggles?" He asked. I chuckled. George grinned.

"That reminds me, Fred and I have some new stuff we'd like you to try out of Dudley. Just leave it around the house or something!" The boys laughed and while Ginny and I stared at each other confused.

"So what do you girls plan on doing tomorrow?" Mrs. Weasley asked. I shrugged. 

"I dunno, whatcha wanna do, Ginny?" I asked.

"I'd like to go shopping." The boys rolled their eyes.

"That's sounds great!" I exclaimed, "Oh! My treat, I insist. It's the least I can do for staying here for free." I told them. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley exchanged looks.

"I guess it's alright. We'll floo their in the morning. I have some errands I need to run anyway, I'll drop you girls off on the way." We grinned at each other and then back at Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks!" We chorused.

"Of course we'd need male volunteers to carry our purchases." I said elbowing George in the sides.

"What?" He asked indignantly. I glared at him.

"We'll need someone to carry our bags." I said a threatening undertone evident in my voice. Charlie chuckled. 

"They act just like a newly-wed couple." He whispered to Bill and I glared at the two snickering boys. 

"So do you care to carry our bags?" I asked. They stopped laughing and shook their heads. Ginny giggled beside me. I looked pointedly at Harry who started to squirm under my gaze. 

"Mobius." I muttered under my breath, concentrating my thoughts on Harry's arm. It shot into the air followed by my triumphant grin. Ron snickered at Harry's misfortune.

"You look like Hermione trying to answer Snape's question the first day!" He laughed. I smirked at the other orphan.

"So nice of you to volunteer Harry." I smiled my voice dripping with syrup.

"Okay, okay! I'll go! But can you put my hand down now." I grinned and said the counter spell, "Thanks." He muttered and rubbed his sore arm. Bill muttered something and I noticed his hand moving under the table. I looked were it was aimed at Ron was holding up his hand as well. I grinned. 

"Thanks, Ron, you're a doll." I winked at him, which sent his face into a blush to make his head match his hair. I grinned at Ginny and we continued with our meal chatting over what we wanted to get.

"I need a new set of robes," She glanced a her mother, "but you know I can wait. I think I'll get some new ones soon and I want them to be in the latest fashion." I smiled at her.

"'If it's not to in, it can never be out.'" I said, quoting Kate Spade.1 I grinned and thought of my Merlin type robes, "Take my ancient Merlin style, for example. That's hasn't been in since the eleventh century!" She laughed. 

"True, but they're elegant on you. You remind me of the Lady of RavenClaw2 when you wear them." I shrugged with a slight blush.

"I'd be English then." I told her. Ginny shrugged.

"They might have moved, you never know!" 

"I can't believe it's snowing!" I shivered as we walked through the magic alley. I spotted Draco walking with his Lucius toward us

"Oh, look it's the Weasleys and their adopted family." Lucius sneered as we closed the distance between us. I jerked my head in recognition.

"Sup?" I asked. I wanted to hit my head with a 2x4, 'SUP'? What the hell was I thinking? Lucius must have been thinking the same thing. 

"'Sup?'" He asked in a disgusted voice as I forced a smirk on my face. 

"Yea, ever heard of it, Jerk?" I asked. The group collectively gasped and a few people stopped around us. Smooooth Sari, smooth. I inwardly groaned but smirked outwardly, "It's American slang." I informed him.

"What did you call me?" He seethed, not passing the 'Jerk' part.

"A jerk." I said standing up straight, "Got a problem with me?"

"I'd keep your soiled American mouth shut, Girl." Lucius spat.

"I'm sure the Ministry of Magic and the Council of Magic would love to here of Lucius Malfoy hurting the exchange student after her family was murdered and the terrorist scene is being investigated as a joint action from Voldemort." The crowd flinched. 

"You little Upstart!" He snarled taking one step closer. I stood my ground.

"I may be, but you'll never be able to rebuild what I upset. I'm here to change this world, get over it." I told him and turned then turned halfway back towards the man, "I'm sure your wife accepts your apology." I whispered so only he could hear. His face flared into a raging red and I took Ginny's arm sharply.

"Come on, let's get going." I said. I turned and winked at Draco who glared back but when he turned sent a wink and a small smile back my way. I smiled triumphantly and walked towards the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

"What was that all about?" Harry demanded. I shrugged.

"We were due for a face off." I said nonchalantly, "He insulted me when I was waiting outside the office of transfers in the Ministry of Magic." I told them. As we headed for the bathrooms.

"Girls, don't take forever." Ron told us before we slipped into the bathrooms. We laughed but were out in a few minutes. Ron and Harry were wearing their school pants and they white collared shirts, they pulled their wool sweaters over their heads. Ginny and I wore jeans and snow boots, with ribbed turtlenecks, purple and red, respectively. Over those were my two large black winter jackets, one for Ginny and one for me.

"Okay I got about three hundred pounds from Gringotts, everybody ready to go shopping?" I asked grinning. 

"YEA!" Ginny cried as we stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron and the boys groaned simultaneously. 

"Is that everything?" I asked as we left the Leaky Cauldron to meet Mrs. Weasley in front of Gringotts. Ginny counted our fifty bags.

"Yup, that's it!" She announced.

"It certainly feels like it!" Harry complained as we walked towards the large bank. Strange looks were passed our way as we made our way through the crowd. The boy-who-lived and the American exchange student with the Weasleys and the former carrying bags for the girls no less! It was a sight for all to see and see it they did, whispers flooded the alley as we laughed and joked.

"Well, I was about to start worrying!" Mrs. Weasley said as we walked up to her. And then she spotted the boys, "My goodness! Is this all yours Sari?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Of course not! It's a new Muggle outfit for Ron, one for Harry and a couple for Ginny (and a new set of robes), Christmas presents for people – because I like to get things done early, new ink and scrolls for us all, Muggle candy, and some clothes for myself." I told her. She gapped.


End file.
